The Broken Beauty
by Dark Creed
Summary: He thought he had his share of beauties & ring rats especially as a professional WWE wrestler & after three failed marriages, love for him doesn't exist. Than again he was the Undertaker, but it was this little pint size female that captured the Dark Lord's heart & maybe his very soul but can he save hers? & capture her shattered heart & mend the broken pieces?
1. Promotion

**Hey guys, From the bottom of my heart I want to apologize for not updating  
The Broken Beauty  
Well Just want to remind you that I will be posting a chapter Every Thursday  
So it will be Taker Thursday  
I just want to thank  
My wonderful, wonderful amazing, great friend Taker Always who has helped me in plotting the story to become even better and without her I'd still be stuck and slamming my head against the wall so thank you Taker Always!  
Please check out her series Texas Heat: Stronger Than Blood, Thicker Than Water. It's an amazing Undertaker story that she is writing which will become a series in which she will be writing on all our favorite wrestlers :)  
**

**I'm sorry it took so long to post the chapter.  
It's insane trying to write a chapter and making sure that it's just right while caring for a nine year old and four year old lol :P  
Please enjoy you guys!  
I want to thank everyone who passed by and had a glimpse of the story, those who favorited the story and favorited me also who reviewed!  
I'm so sorry for the long wait guys!  
Please enjoy the new and improved The Broken Beauty!  
All my Best!**

**Dark Creed**

**To those** **who deal in plagiarism I will warn you here and now that Caterina, Kenzie, and any character that I decide to create and are in no part of the WWE or people in the WWE such as the wrestlers rightfully belong to me.  
I will not hesitate to sue.  
Please have the dignity to create your own characters instead of going on to steal other people's work  
There is nothing I hate more then plagiarism.  
Don't take the cowards way out.**

**The WWE and all wrestlers do not belong to me.**

* * *

EIGHT YEARS AGO…

Her screams echoed in her mind…

Images of the flames from the roaring fire engulfing a cottage…

She opened her eyes to see not fire but rain as it fell from the sky.

She always thought that when it did rain, it was because angels cried.

But those were once thoughts of an innocent child.

That innocence was long gone now and instead a dark broken mind replaced it, she looked over to see them fast asleep huddled in the bed as she watched over them and their things.

Her thoughts returned to the woman who had spoken to her well almost five months ago.

Taking out her card; Caterina examined it as she thought about the woman's proposal and returned her gaze to a sleeping Kenzie.

Life held some risks and she avoided most of them but this one wasn't avoidable.

Sighing she flipped the card between her fingers as she thought about the decision that would lead them to a path for the better or for the worst.

PRESENT….

Her knock was feather light but clear as day as Vince looked up from the papers he was going over to see Caterina Anderson walk in.

It had only been five months and six days since he had hired her to work as an editor for the WWE and she had blown him out of the water not only with her work but her stunning beauty which shone not just on the outside but inside as well.

The light hit the top of her head causing an effect on her jet-black hair, changing it into a midnight blue, the thick black strands cascaded past her delicate shoulders and down past her waist like a silken waterfall. Her complexion was alabaster as if the rays of the sun never once touched the surface of her skin. The different metallic color of her large Asian eyes were brought out by the long thick length of her eyelashes causing anyone who stared into them to drown into their gaze, her small button nose which was decorated with specks of freckles ran across her delicate cheekbones and her rosy cupid-arrow lips brought out a kind of childish look of innocence to her features on her heart-shaped face. Looking at her, Vince couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that she resembled someone he knew but he couldn't put a finger on.

But it was those unique different colored eyes and that grabbed his attention instantly, seeing so much pain, fear, and anger swirling like a powerful storm in their depths that he wondered who on earth could have put those emotions in those big bright eyes of hers.

Her behavior around others clearly told him that she trusted no one, keeping her distance and never interacting unless she was spoken too. Vince never really was able to explain Caterina's actions but one thing he did know was that this young woman's past was a nightmare come to life.

He wanted to find answers to what put those powerful emotions in her but Steve wouldn't give him any and so he turned to Steve's wife Kristin, who sat with him and told him how she came into acquaintance with Caterina and Kenzie at a shelter she had volunteered eight years ago.

Since Kristin and Steve didn't have any children and her heart ached for the young girl who from what she saw was no more than a teenager with a small child in tow she decided to take them into her care and give them a home but it was easier said than done as the girl refused.

Instead of calling child services and putting them in a foster home, Kristin knew that it was highly likely that the system would separate them and not having the heart to do that Kristin had left the young girl with her address and phone number if she ever decided to change her mind, leaving her with a few choice words.

A year passed before she ever heard from them, her heart grew heavy realizing that she might never see them again, leaving her to wonder if they were picked up by child services or if they were in yet another shelter.

Until one stormy night the answer came knocking on their door-step.

Caterina had appeared out of the shadows with Kenzie close in her arms. Kristin was relieved to see them again and without thought she immediately embraced them.

Steve and Kristin set the adoption papers in motion which really was a pain in the ass with Kenzie but not with Caterina as she turned eighteen and was a legal adult, not to mention the troubles that their past brought with them and the foster homes that they were in, one specific home had her and Steve in utter disbelief and shock and quickly knew why Caterina was the way she was, but never really realized that, that was just a small portion of the Hell she and Kenzie had gone through.

She shared the fact that the first year was the most difficult year, while Caterina's trust built in Kristin; she kept her distance clear away from Steve, refusing to be in the same room as him, Steve understood her reasons.

She was also like a hawk with Kenzie, never letting her out of her sight so it was hard for Kristin to enroll her in school, it took almost three months for Kristin to convince Caterina to hire a private tutor for her and Kenzie and that they needed an education. At some point Caterina finally agreed on the condition that it was a female tutor.

It didn't take long for them to find one. The first few days Caterina was like a Panther in a small cage, agitated, muscles full of tension and pacing back and forth ready to pounce as the tutor did a set of tests on Kenzie and herself, wanting to know where their IQ stood and how much education they had received in the past when they were in foster homes.

After all the tests were done everyone was in utter silent surprise when the tutor informed that both girls had an IQ that was clearly off the charts and shared photographic memory which was quite rare.

As they all began to settle down, Caterina began to show signs of trusting Steve, step by step she began staying in the same room as him, having small conversations, telling her about his three daughters, at some points she smiled and laughed at his silly jokes.

It took another few months for Kirstin and Steve to hear about their horrific past and both trusted Vince with the truth since he would be her boss and caretaker while Caterina worked at the WWE.

Caterina's soft voice pulled him out of his deep thoughts

"Vince…?" Vince shook his head and blinked the burning sensation out of his eyes as he turned to see Caterina staring at him, still standing at the door with one small delicate hand holding on to it

"Sorry sweetheart, come in and have a seat" he said indicating to the leather chair in front of his desk, Caterina nodded, leaving the door open as she walked in and took a seat in front of him. She had made a lot of progress in the short time she had been with them, with the help of Linda and Stephanie; she had built a close relationship with them, along with Paul, Sheamus, Shane, Shawn, Randy, John, Roman, and Dean.

Steve and Kristin were surprised when she befriended the huge wrestlers and Irishman, the man had a way with words and his continuous friendly teasing of her pale complexion and size, going as far as giving her the nickname Caoimhe in his Gaelic language which meant "beautiful", "gentle" or "precious" again he was pulled from his thoughts by her soft voice

"Stephanie said you wanted to see me?" she asked

"I did; I want to talk to you about where you stand now in the WWE.

Now you've been working your ass off since you first walked in here and your work is amazing. I was blown away on the first day and you continue to blow me away to this day. Not only that but you've gotten us out of hot water more times than I can count. You take charge and the editing staff loves and enjoys working with you, so it has come to my attention to make you Chief Editor" Vince smiled at the shock that appeared on her face.

Caterina stared at Vince as if he just grown two extra heads, she loved her job and the pay was beyond what she could ever imagine and though every day for her was difficult to interact with other people, which honestly it was as if she were walking in quick sand.

Her past kept interfering with her life, the memories came flying at her like a runaway freight train, at times waking up in the middle of the night in cold sheens of sweat and shaking so hard her teeth rattled. But she knew that she couldn't let her past rule her life and so she forced herself to continue on, feeling like she was going through Hells gate, struggling and fighting demons at every turn just to get through one day. At times she had stopped at the doors of the office, her feet feeling like quick sand and before she knew it she was completely immobile, her heart was on overdrive, beating like a drum, the sound blocking all the outside noises of morning traffic and human activity, her throat felt like it was closing and she wasn't able to breathe.

Realizing she was off in her own little world, Caterina shook her head and turned her attention to Vince once again

"Vince...I don't know what to say" Caterina said clearly surprised, her uniquely different colored eyes sparkled with what Vince believed was happiness, knowing that this was a big opportunity and some would have taken years to get the title of Chief Editor, instead of just five months, but Caterina earned it fair and square, the proof was all in her work and all the hard hours she put in not to mention the problems she had solved for the company.

"You don't have to say anything sweetheart, but before I can make you Chief Editor, you have to do an interview" Vince said watching as Caterina was taken back confusion clouding and replacing the happiness that shone in her eyes

"Interview?" she asked, her heart going from a steady beat to rising up a few hundred notches, it was almost to the point where she visibly flinched as it beat painfully against her chest, yes she worked with others but she kept her distance and most times she only spoke to them when she needed to or responded when someone asked her a question

"What does this have to do with being a Chief Editor?" she asked, licking her dry lips and swallowing a large lump in her throat that was threatening to suffocate her

"Well you also have a degree in journalism and since I'm having problems with one of the wrestlers not wanting to do any interviews" he began, at that moment, Caterina's heart dropped the moment Vince said wrestler and immediately knew it was a male instead of female and she could only hope that it was Sheamus, Randy, John, Roman, or Dean…than again they never gave Vince any trouble.

"And this wrestler being…?" came her soft whisper.

"Mark Calaway" at that moment, Vince saw all the color drain from her face and she immediately looked as white as chalk, her small body giving off a tremble. He knew that it was a bad idea from the beginning, after sharing her tragic story with his wife and kids; Linda, Shane, and Stephanie including Paul and the wrestlers Caterina had become close too had become aggressively over protective of Caterina and Kenzie informing him how bad of an idea that he was throwing her to the biggest, baddest motherfucker in the history of WWE, reminding him who Mark was, not to mention that Steve would have his head on a fucking silver platter if he ever found out.

But there was no other way to get Mark to go through a fucking interview without scaring the living shit out of the interviewer unless the interviewer was a female than he would fuck her brains out in exchange for not doing the interview, on one side Vince understood why Mark didn't want to do any interviews since he was fresh out of a messy relationship with Michelle and he knew that the press would be on his ass, like a group of fucking Piranha on a big chunk of dangling meat. But it had already been a few months and Vince needed him back on his feet, that and the fans missed him.

He knew that Caterina would be different, she wouldn't let Mark near her and Stephanie would be with her if Mark tried anything, she even threatened to cut his balls off if he so much as laid a hand on her

"You mean Mark...as in Mark Calaway the Undertaker?" she asked in disbelief dragging Vince from his thoughts. Caterina looked like she was either going to pass out or throw up in the nearest trash ben

"I know this is a big step for you, but I believe that you're the only one that can successfully get a good interview out of him…Stephanie will be there with you" Vince reassured her

"The fans miss him since his been out of the ring for a few months now" he finished

Caterina never seen or come in counter with the Deadman in person, only seeing him on the front WWE magazine posters, with his signature look hanging on the hallways and corridors of the arena and in some offices, Kenzie thought he was handsome and admitted to having a small friendly crush on him.

Caterina had to agree with her sister, though handsome was rarely the word to describe a man such as Mark Calaway, she began to wonder how it would feel to have his enormous arms around her. Immediately Caterina shook her head, stopping herself, wondering where the hell that came from. In all her years she never found a man attractive or never thought about one in a sexual way which immediately turned her insides, inside out, but for some strange disturbing reason she felt herself becoming attracted to the baddest dog in the yard.

Caterina jumped out of her thoughts when she felt a light weight on her shoulder, looking up she saw Vince on her side of the desk with a cup of water in his hand

"I know this is a lot for you to take in Caterina especially with—" immediately Vince stopped himself remembering that Caterina didn't know that he knew about her dark past

"Especially since you're not too comfortable around others" he said taking in a deep breath

_"Nice save, McMahon"_ he thought to himself as Caterina took the offered water

"When do you want the interview?" she asked a bit breathless, her hands were cold and sweaty that she had no choice but to put the cup down, the rim never touching her lips as her stomach revolted with nerves, at that moment she wanted to take back the words and swallow them, wondering why she was agreeing to the interview. She didn't want to be in the same room with The Undertaker, which to her would be like facing the Devil himself and yet somehow she found herself saying the words

"How say in one hour? Stephanie will be waiting for you at your office" Vince said, Caterina forced herself out of the chair and turned to Vince

"Alright…I'll do it" she answered her voice surprisingly steady but her body was in turmoil, though she kept one thing in mind which was that she wouldn't be alone.

Stepping out of Vince's office Caterina slowly made her way toward hers, knowing that she would be facing The Deadman and with every step she took became heavier than the last.


	2. Interviewing the Undertaker

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stephanie asked Caterina turned and gave her a sheepish grin though it really didn't reach her different colored eyes as they made their way to Mark's door

"I'm not really sure myself…" she said almost breathless

"We told dad this wasn't a good idea; I'm surprised you even accepted to do this " Stephanie said a bit confused herself.

"To be honest with you Stephanie, I'm surprised myself, but we're here already so might as well get it done an over with" Caterina answered as they reached Mark's locker room but before Stephanie had a chance to knock, they heard a loud crash and screaming inside causing both women to jump, Caterina turned to Stephanie with a questioning look on her face, Stephanie though had a grin on hers

"I guess Mark just found out he can't keep bullshitting on this interview"

"Doesn't he care about the fans?" Caterina asked, Stephanie nodded

"He does…he loves them like he loves his own children but the problem is the press and the interviewers…his recent break-up to Michelle has been nothing near as pleasant, not to mention that Michelle is being a complete bitch about it and the press is trying to corner him, at first Mark had been cooperative but it seemed the interviewer couldn't help himself and decided to ask the million-dollar question, since then, he's been an asshole. In a way I don't blame him, its bad publicity and we like to keep our private life away from the spot lights, though there are other ways to go about it, but Mark is Mark" Stephanie explained, leaving out the part of him scaring the male interviewers away but fucking the females in return for not doing the interview

"And I'm yer only hope into getting this interview…" Caterina finished, Stephanie nodded

"Your family Caterina and we love you, not only are you the best at your job, you're the best in everything and if there is any emergency or tight end we need to loosen you're the one to do it, we don't trust no one more than we do you" Stephanie said sincerely giving her a tight side hug.

Caterina never thought there were good people out there in the world, since most of the people that had come into her life were bad and intended to do her harm, until that one day when she met Kristin, everything changed even though she stayed away for a year. In that one year she did something she never thought she would do and that was to put her faith in God who she thought had turned his back on them; And so with a single prayer she came back to accept Kristin's help.

Hoping that he would answer that one single little whispered prayer.

Immediately the door opened forcing Caterina to jump out of her thoughts. She immediately recognized the young man as one of Vince's assistants who ran out with panic in his eyes and turned to face a six foot ten inches of pure muscle Undertaker and he was pissed, the poor guy didn't even bother to look and see who it was standing a few feet from him, he only turned and ran as if the hounds of Hell were at his feet.

"You better run you dick!" came Mark's powerful voice, immediately Stephanie walked in

"What the hell is going on Calaway!?" Stephanie said hands on hips

"What the hell do you want Steph?" Mark said ignoring her question

"Finally found out that you can't keep dancing around this huh?" she said with a cocky smile that set Mark's teeth on edge

"Send me another one of those fuckers and I'm gonna fucking rip them to pieces" he threatened

"You won't do shit Mark, what you will do is this interview" Stephanie said as Caterina made her appearance, though her heart rate increased ten-fold, stomach was in tight knots, muscles tense, and throat closed to the point she thought she was going to suffocate from the lack of air, not to mention that she felt like a volcano ready to erupt and even through the turmoil she kept her composer as she stood next to Stephanie.

Mark's light green eyes turned to the small woman standing beside Stephanie and he immediately went rock hard just with one look and he had to admit to himself that he had his share of beauties and ring rats especially as a professional WWE wrestler and after two marriages and one messy relationship, he never thought that the sight of just one woman would have such an effect on him or his body.

Taking her in, he noticed that she was stunningly beautiful.

She couldn't be no more than five feet six inches in stature, her body was the body of every man's wet dream, feminine yet well-built, her white cotton gypsy blouse hugged her in all the right places, showing off her wasp-like tucked in waist, bringing attention to her full, firm small breasts that would fit nicely in his large hands, long shapely legs were covered by black skinny jeans women wore now a days, showing off their curves and he immediately imagined them wrapped around his muscled thighs as he fucked her hard into the mattress, black and white converse covered what he could see were small delicate feet.

Her long jet black hair which shone a deep blue under the light, ran well past her waist; his imagination went further down a forbidden road which cause him to grow harder as his black jeans suddenly became uncomfortable at the thought of her long thick locks cascading over his chest down to his ripped abs as she went down on him had his cock literally weeping and Mark knew that he was lost and he just had to have this little minx to himself. Jealousy's ugly head immediately popped up out of nowhere as he thought of any other man touching her.

His light green eyes collided with her different colored ones, while her right was a chocolate brown, her left was an icy gray which would immediately grab anyone's attention when talking to her. But looking closer he noticed that she resembled a bit like one of the wrestlers though he didn't too much thought into it as his mind was busy removing her clothes.

Caterina almost flinched at seeing the desire and possession she saw in those green depths of The Undertaker, this time though her heart didn't beat from nerves at being in the same room with this man, but something else. Instead of feeling threatened, or fear or that at any moment she felt that someone, anyone, or worse the men that attacked her home as a child would suddenly jump out of the crowd and grab her only to take her away and back to the hell hole she once lived, had chills running down her spine and she could only hope that he didn't notice and the fact that she didn't feel repulsed by seeing what were in those depths was a complete and utter fathom to her but what was more surprising to her was that she felt safe around him. In all her years Caterina never felt safe around anyone and yet standing here with this monster of a man she felt as safe as a baby cradled in it mother's arms.

She took a moment to study him and noticed that the posters did him no justice as he was more ruggedly handsome; his long black thick hair ran past his board powerful shoulders, as his black t-shirt clung to his wide powerful chest and biceps as if holding on for dear life, black jeans hugged long muscular legs and for once Caterina noticed how handsome the male body and male could actually be though handsome didn't quite describe Mark Calaway, the man was clearly a beautiful male specimen, she almost laughed at the thought that beautiful wasn't a good descriptive word for him either but none the less the man was breath-taking

"This is Caterina Anderson and she will be the one to interview you, so get comfortable Calaway" Stephanie said, Mark only growled at her, but before anything else was said Stephanie's cell rung, grabbing it she quickly answered it, her expression changed to worry as she turned to Caterina and at that moment Caterina knew that she was needed elsewhere. Caterina gave her a small smile wishing that she had listened to Steph when she asked to bring the twins along.

"I'll be fine…" she answered not really sure herself

"I'll send Sheamus over" Stephanie said placing a reassuring hand on her arm and leaving her to face Hell's wrath.

Caterina turned to face Mark

"Alright Mr. Calaway…let's get this done and over with so you won't have Vince on your ass about this interview" she said taking a seat on a half circle leather couch that faced a large flat screen TV which hung over a bar.

Mark thought he was going to cum right there the moment he heard her soft voice. He took notice at her small delicate hands which held a clipboard of what must have been the interview, he also noticed that she had on leather forearm bracers, the belts looping around the inside of her arms and he wondered what she was hiding underneath those bracers because it certainly didn't suit her wardrobe which brought him to the conclusion that she might be a cutter

"And don't worry, I won't be asking you anything on your personal life" she reassured him

"That right? Isn't that what you interviewers do? Ask about one's personal life, nosing around in other's private business?" he asked, at that moment she looked up from her clipboard and sighed as she laid her arms to rest on her papers

"I'm not like those interviews Mr. Calaway…I'm doing this as a favor to Vince, so let's not waste any more time" she answered calmly

"How about I just fuck you and call it a day?" he asked, just has the words left his mouth Mark could have sworn he saw sparks of anger in her different colored gaze as she stood up

"Listen here Mr. Calaway and listen good, I'm not one of those ring rats as they call them who fall to their knees and beg you to have your way with them and I clearly remember not giving you the impression that I was one unless you know your way around women enough to get them into bed with you and if that is the case well I'm here to tell you that I'm in no position with you so unless you prefer to have Vince on your ass please do let me know so that I can continue on my way and not waste anymore of my time" She answered breathing heavily as she tried to control her anger which was the one thing that she counted on to obscure the fear and turmoil that was running through her entire body.

The fact that this little spit fire had stood up to him and shot down his advance had Mark clearly intrigued and at that moment he knew he had to have her beneath him, withering and moaning his name as he rammed into her, even though she said that she would never sleep with him.

Mark took it as a challenge and would find a way to have her in his arms.

"Alright I'll give you, your interview darlin' on the condition that you have dinner with me tonight" Mark said, grinning at the expression on her face, he almost wanted to laugh but held himself in check.

Caterina shook her head not able to believe what she just heard

"What?" was all she was able to say, Mark allowed himself to release a small chuckle, shaking her head that caused the thick tendrils of straight hair to fall over her delicate shoulders causing him to have a whiff of her mouth-watering scent which was the soft smell of roses and vanilla coconut

"Did I stutter darlin' I said you'll get your interview on the condition that you have dinner with me, you do gotta eat don't you?"

"Mr. Calaway please, I want this to be kept professional and if you think that a dinner date with you will get me into your bed, you might want to re-think that, because as I said before I have no intention of sleeping with you" she continued

"I mean as an apology darlin' I shouldn't have said that, it was rude of me" Mark insisted, he never once apologized in his life but he knew that he wasn't going to let her escape that easily and if apologizing was the only way to get his way into her good graces than he would use it at his advantage

"If it means getting this interview over, fine…dinner it is" she sighed in defeat

"Good how about tonight, I'll pick you up at 9:00" he said

"Fine…"

Mark smiled knowing he had trapped the little minx.

After a good thirty minutes into the interview, they were finally done and Mark had enjoyed every minute of it, throwing in some questions of his own, wanting to know more about the little amazon beauty sitting across from him. At times she would dodge or ignore his questions and others she would just answer to get him off her back.

He hadn't learned too much about her since she would just throw a random answer at him which he easily let go, though when it came time to their dinner date, he wouldn't let her off the hook that easily.

When the interview finally came to a close Caterina stood up happy to have gotten it done, so Vince good rest easy and she could fall back easily into her routine, but reality came back to rear its ugly head to the surface when she knew that it wouldn't be so easy since The Undertaker had somehow gotten under her skin, she knew he was attracted to her and not to mention that he had asked to have dinner with her, so she had to plan something quick to get the ball back in her court as she turned to Mark who had stood up as well, at that moment she realized that Sheamus still hadn't showed up and wondered where he could be.

"Well Mr. Calaway I would say, it was a pleasure to meet you, but then I would be lying" she said

"Well can't say the same here darlin' it was a real pleasure of meeting you…Cat" he almost burst out laughing at her reaction to her new nickname, her button nose crinkled and she gave him a deadly look

"It's Caterina as I prefer to be called…Mr. Calaway, you have yourself a nice day…" she said dismissing him, but he wasn't letting her go that easily as he stuck his large hand out to shake hers, immediately Caterina turned to look at the large hand in front of her, fear evident in her different colored eyes as she turned to look up at him than back at his hand, her body trembled and her heart rate rose as she stared at it for a moment, biting her bottom lip almost made Mark want to push her to the floor and ram himself into her just at the sight of those small pearly white teeth, but what also caught his attention was how tense she had become and the slight fear that appeared in her eyes which caused him to question about her.

This little spit fire of a woman was a real mystery and a mystery he would have fun solving.

Slowly Caterina reached out and took his hand which enveloped her small one as it disappeared. Mark's body went up in flames and caught himself from moaning out loud at the soft feel of her delicate skin, it was soft as a roses pedals and he wondered if her entire body was as soft, he turned to her once again noticing at how she just stared at their entwined hands, her breathing was hard and a sheen of sweat covered her forehead, almost immediately he saw her body visibly shake, feeling the light tremble. When he finally saw the flicker of her little pink tongue he knew he was lost and it was his final snapping point and before he was able to stop himself, Mark pulled her in his arms and slammed his lips against hers, groaning as he felt the softness of her lips pressed against his, he immediately heard and felt her intake of breath as she gasped.

Her body shook and trembled as she stared at his hand, it was rough against her skin and the warmth of his skin ran up her arm and through her entire body which pretty much had engulfed her in flames. Too concentrated on the new sensations and feelings his slightest touched caused Caterina was unable to stop him when Mark suddenly pulled her into his enormous arms and slammed his lips against hers not giving her a chance to react as her eyes widened, his lips were soft against hers as his goatee tickled her skin, holding her tight he deepened the kiss, taking the advantage of her audible gasp and slowly sliding his tongue into her wet coven. She suddenly became still and allowed him to have his taste, surprised that she wasn't revolted at the sudden interaction. The kiss was firm yet gentle almost pleasant and she wondered if this is what a real kiss felt like, his body was large and rock solid as if she were being embraced by a marbled statue, she also felt something quite large against her abdomen but suddenly images and flashbacks from her past began pouring in, not giving her the chance to give too much thought into it and Caterina's heart began beating so painfully against her chest she thought it was going to burst right through it as she began to struggle violently, tears burning her eyes as she punched his powerful abdomen.

Mark finally obeyed to her struggles and released her, dazed and amazed by the kiss, in all his years he never experienced such a kiss and he swore that if he hadn't stopped it because of her struggles he would have experienced an orgasm with just that one kiss. Mark knew at that moment that this little woman in front of him was now his and had become his drug and that he would never get her out of his system. He grinned

"What sweetheart? I thought you were enjoying it"

"You bastard!" She yelled, her hand flying across his face, but Mark caught it in time, dragging her back to him leaving an inch of space between them as he growled mincingly at her

"I suggest you not do that darlin' unless you are ready to face the consequences" he warned, taking in her now red swollen lips

Caterina yanked her hand away putting some distance in between them.

Mark grinned as he watched her fume; her cheeks were flustered as she breathed heavily, but his grin suddenly disappeared as he saw a tear escape as she grabbed her things leaving the room muttering and yelling profanity in what seemed to be in Japanese, but before she closed the door behind her she turned to him anger and tears in those beautiful bright eyes

"Now that you've had your taste Mr. Calaway, consider our dinner date cancelled" she yelled, slamming the door closed.

The moment that she closed the door Caterina broke into a run, afraid that Mark might just come after her, not really seeing where she was going she bumped into a large wall, a large warm moving wall.

"Easy Caoimhe…" came the deep Irish voice that belonged to Sheamus as he held her steady by the elbows, Caterina looked up to see his friendly warm blue-green eyes looking down at her

"Sh-Sheamus…" she stuttered, Mark's kiss still affecting her in ways she didn't even want to think about, she finally noticed how wet she was between her legs and how her breasts ached to be touch, immediately she cursed the way her treacherous body was reacting to Mark and one small kiss

"I was bout to meet ya, are ya alright?" Sheamus asked a worry look on his face at the look on her face and tremble of her body shaking in his hands. Caterina was about to answer when her heart suddenly sunk to her toes and her entire body tensed in his arms as a cold chill ran down her spine the moment she heard his booming voice

"You can run but you can't hide darlin' your mine" Mark said as he turned to see Shamus with his hands on her and immediately fire lit up in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to rip the man apart, at that moment he began taking a step forward toward them, only to stop the moment Caterina turned her head toward him, anger in her eyes

"I belong to no one much less you Mr. Calaway" she said angrily turning back to the Irishman and whispering something to him, nodding he pushed her toward the corridor where Vince's office was. Mark actually grinned, his little minx was fighting him and she thought she could run from The Undertaker.

Well she thought wrong.

"That's where your wrong darlin' you are mine" Mark called her out before she disappeared around the corner, Mark had no intention of letting her go without making sure that she knew, that she was his and no one else's, so he followed. The only problem was the Irishman stood between him and his little minx.


	3. Pursuit

"Leave her be Mark" Sheamus warned, he had a lot of respect for the wrestler but seeing the look on Mark's face he knew all too well that Mark wanted Caterina and once he set his eyes on something he wanted, he didn't stop till he got it and Sheamus couldn't let that happen.

Not with her. Not with Caterina.

Befriending Caterina was nothing short of easy, she looked like a wounded puppy that had been kicked too many times to count in one lifetime and he wondered how she was still alive and walking. But he saw something in her.

A powerful warrior that was caged in like the wind being refused to blow; ready to come out and take on the world. Though she kept her distance away from others and especially men, he never once gave up on befriending her, him and a group of wrestlers which she had wrapped around her little finger.

Steve and Kristin were surprised when she finally let him and some of the wrestlers in and slowly began giving him and the guys her trust, soon after they became best friends, it wasn't too long when him and men were in on Caterina's dark past and like the others he had the same reaction, disgusted to know that there were human beings out there capable of such sick, disgusting acts, capable of harming another soul and not just any soul but Caterina, she was a Caoimhe, beautiful, gentle, and precious.

Whose smile was intoxicating and brightened the room.

Caterina was too fragile and Mark was too much of a brute, he would only have his way with her and then easily discard her like any other ring rat.

In her already fragile and delicate state, he knew that she wouldn't be able to survive Mark's intentions.

Sheamus suddenly found himself in a choke hold as Mark slammed him into the nearest wall, throwing him out of his thoughts as he stared angrily at a pair of equally angry sea-green eyes

"What makes you think; you can keep her from me?" Mark growled pulling back and releasing him.

Sheamus composed himself and turned his attention to Mark

"It's not ma place ta say Mark...let's just put it this way...her life has been Hell an I don't just mean in literally terms, physical and mentally an leave it at that" Sheamus answered wanting to respect Caterina and he certainly wasn't spilling her traumatic story to just anyone especially the Dead Man who's intentions were to fuck her and throw her to the side.

Not in the mood for twenty questions Mark turned and went after Caterina in the direction she had gone, hoping that luck was on his side.

As he turned the corner Mark saw to his surprise that luck was on his side as he spotted her talking to a young woman.

And not just any woman Jasmine who he clearly remembered fucking just last week.

Her back was to him so he was able to catch her by surprise as he closed the distance between them, grabbing her arm though not hard enough to hurt her.

#

Caterina jumped out of her skin as she felt a large hand grab her arm.

Gasping she turned to see Mark, seeing the green depths that were twin storms caused her heart to sink to her toes and her voice to strangle, her lips parting but refusing to release any sound

"You didn't think you could get away that easily now did you darlin'?" Mark said with a grin as he saw the surprise and bit of panic in her eyes.

Caterina only stared at him angrily about to tell him off but Jasmine her co-worker interrupted and smiled at her oblivious to Caterina's situation as she blushed like an idiot when Mark turned to her

"Well I'll be sure to get it done Caterina..." she answered to whatever they were talking about dismissing herself and tucking a strand of light brown hair behind her ear as she walked past them but not before checking Mark out who in turn winked at her causing her to giggle and blush even more.

Caterina stared in disgust and rolled her eyes

"Get yer hand off of me!" she said angrily pulling away

"What makes you think I'm to let you get away that easily?"

"I don't think Mr. Calaway...I know now the next time you ever put your hands on me again-" she began but Mark interrupted her with another heated kiss.

Before she could allow herself to be immersed into the kiss Caterina pulled away and suddenly instead of her lips against his it was her right hook that connected with his strong jaw causing him to take a step back, giving her a chance to get away but Mark had grabbed her with flashing speed surprising her as he was such a big guy

"Not a wise thing to do darlin'" he sneered just as Sheamus called out his name

"Mark ya let her go!" he roared charging after them.

Mark turned to see a pissed off Irishman charging at them giving Caterina another chance to get away as she yanked hard, she quickly gripped the interview in her hands but flinched when pain shot through her hand and up her arm causing her to realize that she had hurt her hand punching Mark.

The man was clearly a marbled statue she thought as she ran down the hallway, turning to see if Mark was chasing her only to witness him grabbing Sheamus by the throat and lifting him in the air before slamming him to the floor causing her to freeze.

Wanting to help and her concern for Sheamus made her turn back and take a step toward them though if she were thinking realistically she knew that she couldn't help Sheamus. She already hurt her hand and didn't know the extent of the damage looking down she saw her hand had turned a light yellowish green.

Looking back up her different colored eyes collided with Sheamus blue green eyes as he turned to her

"Go Caterina!" he yelled out his warning to her as Mark turned to her, his green eyes filled with something dangerous and unpredictable causing her to flinch as she didn't wait for a second warning as she turned away and kept running finally seeing Vince's door.

Once her good hand was on the handle she turned breathless to see Mark stop a few feet away standing like a Greek God statue filled with arrogance but it was his dark demeanor that intrigued her

"This isn't over darlin'...not by a long shot!" he warned before he allowed her to escape into Vince's office.

Vince looked up just in time to see a breathless and shaky Caterina as she slammed the door shut behind her, the interview clutched to her.

Immediately Vince stood up from his chair and walked around his desk

"Caterina...are you alright?" he asked as she quickly composed herself

"I...got your interview" she said handing it to him as she sat down in one of the leather chairs.

Vince though happy that Caterina completed the job, he placed the interview on his desk and turned all his attention and concern to her

"Caterina what happened? He asked afraid that either Mark did something to her which would be impossible since Stephanie was with her the entire time, now noticing that his daughter wasn't in the room and that she hadn't followed Caterina in

"Where's Stephanie?" he asked

"She was called away before we were able to start, so she sent Sheamus over but by the time I finished the interview I was on my way over…" Caterina began but she stopped when she saw Vince's expression become blank

"What did he do Caterina?" he asked

"What makes you think Mr. Calaway did anything?" Caterina said refusing to tell Vince what really happened. Vince only gave her a stern look

"I've known Mark for years...Caterina I'm not an idiot" he answered, Caterina flinched at the tone of his voice and sighed as she tried to get her heart to calm down before it burst from her chest, her lips swollen and throbbing from his hard kiss

"It was nothing I couldn't handle..." she said dismissing it but it seemed that Vince wouldn't let it go anytime soon

"Nothing you can't handle...who are you trying to fool? You look like you've been having one of your panic attacks. Caterina you tell me what happened now or I'm calling your old man, fuck it if he knows that I was the one that sent you into Mark's locker room to interview him...your safety is our top concern" Vince said, Caterina turned to him hoping that he was bluffing, she knew that if her father ever found out, she would never hear the end of it not to mention that Vince was risking his ass being mauled boss or no boss

"He kissed me...but it was nothing' my right hook couldn't handle" Caterina admitted and just as she thought Vince became furious and at times it was his anger that won out

"Vince it's no big deal..." she began knowing that they would make it a bigger deal than what it already was, though as she gave it thought with just meeting Mark she saw that he was a tyrant

"I'm going to kill the bastard! I decided that the WWE would do well without him" Vince said angrily, Caterina shook her head and stood up releasing a sharp gasp as pain shot through her hand, for a moment she had forgot her injured hand looking down she saw that it was now purple and blue and a bit swollen. She could only hope that she didn't break her fist, immediately the action grabbed Vince's attention and he was on her in a split second, without words he took her hand gently giving her a questioning look Caterina shrugged it off

"Told you, it wasn't anything my right hook couldn't handle..."

"From the looks of it, it couldn't handle Mark's jaw...you need to get it look at" Vince said forgetting why he was angry in the first place

"The WWE needs Mark and the fans miss him Vince...don't do something you might regret..." Caterina began again not really understanding why Vince was making such a big deal about the situation unless he knew about her past but doubted since no one knew.

Kenzie was the only one that knew about their past and they promised each other to never speak of it again

"Stephanie was supposed to make sure he didn't get near you" Vince said more frustrated now than angry

"She was called away so she sent Sheamus over and I'm not a porcelain doll that would break Vince...I'm fine" Caterina said though her aching hand and her trembling body was saying otherwise

"And where the hell was he? If she told him that you would be alone with Mark, he would have dropped everything and come straight to Mark's room not wait till the last minute-" Vince said only suddenly to be interrupted by Stephanie walking into his office

"Right about fucking time" Vince thought as he turned angrily to his daughter

"How the fuck could you be so careless Stephanie; you couldn't wait for Sheamus to arrive? Caterina injured her hand fighting Mark off" Vince said to a confused Stephanie who turned to a shaken Caterina though Caterina was doing a bit better since she first burst into the office,

"It was a kiss..." Caterina said quietly as Stephanie took a hold of her hand to see the extent of the damage

"Damn it...I called Sheamus...he didn't arrive?" Stephanie asked

"You think he would let Mark get close enough to kiss her?" Vince yelled obviously angry at daddy's little girl. Noticing that Caterina was upset and tired and to top it off she was hurt had forced him to calm down

"Why don't you head home take a few days off, you've been working your ass off and make sure you get that hand looked at. Good job sweetheart, we'll see you next weekend for your old man's barbecue" Vince said

Caterina nodded politely, happy to have the rest of the day and more. Though she paused and turned to Vince

"Don't be angry Vince…I'm fine" she said with a smile kissing his cheek before hugging Steph and leaving for the day.


	4. Doctor's Visit

**Hey Guys I'm back. Thanks for baring with me.  
I'm going to go ahead and finish this story and post as much as I can.  
No more cliffhangers and no more waiting.  
I love you guys!**

**I made some changes also to the first three chapters and went on a different route so enjoy.**

**No worries guys Caterina's dark past will soon be revealed**

**I hope you enjoy my new character, you'll love to hate.**

**Its a bit short but no worries my lovely readers I'm going to keep posting  
Hugs and Love!**

**Dark Creed**

* * *

She sat silently in the doctor's office after the nurse had taken an x-ray and bandaged it. Her nerves were on edge when she realized that her usual doctor. Doctor Linda was absent for the week and Doctor Gibbs would be covering for her. She never did very well with male strangers, even at work; the door opened and in walked a handsome looking doctor with blonde hair combed neatly and bright blue eyes with a muscular build though he was nothing compared to her boys or for that matter Mark Undertaker Calaway.

Rick Gibbs walked in with folder in hand,

"Good afternoon Ms. Anderson I'm Doctor Gibbs and I will be covering for Doctor Linda" he said examining her folder as he sat behind his desk.

He didn't look up until he finally sat down though once he did it was as if someone punched him in the gut and air was robbed right out of his lungs.

He had seen his fair share of beautiful women since they all lined up and were ready to fall to his knees but the young woman in front of him was like a beautiful amazon.

He gaped at her for a moment before shaking his head, clearing his throat.

"Uh….it seems your hand only suffered a sprain…nothing broken so no worries there" he said bringing out his most dashing smile seeing that she was some kind of forbidden fruit that he just had to have as his heart leaped from his chest and his pants were growing uncomfortably tight. The young woman nodded

"Thank you Doctor Gibbs…" she said in a small voice that had chills running down his spine, Rick resisted the urge to moan at the sound of her voice, clearing his throat he continued

"Be sure to change your bandages regularly and don't put too much weight on it either" he said suddenly wondering how she hurt herself in the first place, noticing that her arms were well-defined and muscled but still had their femininity

"May I ask how you hurt your hand?"

"MMA training…" she answered quickly lying since she didn't want to go into the story behind her hurt hand wanting to leave the office as soon as she were able too, noticing that he was the type that asked a lot of questions. The doctor nodded

"Well for a few weeks you will need to lay off MMA for a bit…I'll will see you in the following month to see how its progressing…" he answered Caterina looked confused

"I thought you were only covering for Doctor Linda for a week?" she said Rick paused for a moment

"Oh…yeah that's right…I'll be sure to hand her your file than" he said with a smile though on the inside he was disappointed, he had to figure out how he would see her again realizing how big of an impact she had on him and that was only within the few minutes she has been in his office

"Well…I prescribed a pain medication in case it starts to hurt or bother you…and I hope to see you soon sometime" he said giving her another dashing smile though she wasn't affected by it which was odd since no woman could resist his smiles.

The young woman stood as he ripped the small sheet and handed it to her, she was careful not to touch his fingers as she took the paper and gave him a small nod.

Rick quickly dashed from his desk and went to open the door, holding out his hand wanting to shake it and wondering if her skin was as soft as it looked, thought Caterina only stared at it for a moment before returning her eyes to his, she only gave him a small nod and dashed past him, careful not to touch him as she did, leaving Rick puzzled but it quickly disappeared as he watched her leave his office.

Having her information on file he made a mental note to save the information and find out more about her. One thing Rick was certain of was once he saw something he liked, he went for it until he got it and he liked Ms. Anderson


	5. Home

The apartment was spacious and wide as a large gym room stood to the left, the guest room stood to the right, walking further down the small hall way led to the living room.

Black leather sofas leaned against the wall and a flat screen TV hung to the wall across from the sofas and a coffee table stood in the center. The kitchen counter separated the kitchen and living room. Another hall way led to her master bedroom and Kenzie's room. Cheshire her black and white spotted year old kitten appeared from the hallway, his big green and blue eyes turned to her and meowed before padding over to her and rubbing his small body around ankles before Caterina took him in her arms careful with her hand.

After handing Vince the interview, he had told her to take the rest of the week off and so Caterina left and made a last minute appointment with her doctor, though Doctor Linda wasn't available she agreed to see Doctor Gibbs, the man covering for Doctor Linda and though she wasn't too thrilled she had no choice but to go and see the doctor to make sure she hadn't broken anything.

Though she would be lying if she said that her visit with the new Doctor was anything but pleasant.

She immediately got a bad vibe from him and noticing his arrogance and cockiness. He clearly made her feel uncomfortable. She was just happy to know that her next appointment would be with Doctor Linda.

Leaving the appointment behind her she decided to get some sleep though she dreaded the moment because the minute that she closed her eyes she knew that the nightmares would come to life and drown her in her pain, fear, and horror. Taking a deep breath, she placed Cheshire back on the soft carpet.

Cheshire's past wasn't too far off from Caterina's and maybe that's the connection she felt when she first laid eyes on the kitten as they walked down the aisles of the animal shelter. But before she allowed her mind to travel in that direction she shook her head and relaxed a bit and went to put the groceries away before heading to her bedroom where all he followed her.

Her large king sized bed stood in the center of the room, heavy drapes clung to either side so that they closed, encasing the bed in a cozy cocoon, to the left stood a small inside balcony where she sat and stared out at the tinted windows with a warm drink and book in her lap, her desk was positioned in the corner of the room where she sometimes brought her work home. To the right stood double doors that lead to her bathroom across from it stood to her walk in closet.

Sighing she walked over to her bed, beginning to feel the exhaustion taking a toll on her body and mind as she crawled on the bed and fell in a heap on her back, resting her head on the cushion pillows, Cheshire meowed as he still couldn't reach the bed, his tiny paws against the side as he looked up, Caterina sat up and picked him up, gently laying him on the bed with her, she lay back down and immediately Cheshire cushioned himself on top of her silken hair that splayed like a fan across the pillows purring in delight. Though she dreaded going to sleep, her body screamed joyfully.

#

Mark couldn't take not seeing her and even though he didn't see her, he wanted to hear her voice again.

Sheamus had told him to go find Vince if he wanted to know where she lived and her contact information but wished him luck with that since he knew that Vince wouldn't reveal her location or her contact information much less to Mark warning him again to stay away from her.

Mark only shrugged it off and headed to Vince's office.

Not bothering to knock he opened the door to find Vince hanging up the phone.

Vince looked up to see Mark walk in and sighed

"Don't you ever knock?" he asked annoyed

"Never have…why start now?" Mark said returning the remark

"What do you want Calaway?"

"I want to know about the girl you sent me to get interviewed" Mark said, that immediately got Vince's attention

"Why do you want to know?" Vince asked cautious

"None of your fucking business Vince just tell me where she lives or better yet give me her contact information and I'll take it from there"

"Like hell I will, where Caterina is involved it pretty much is my fucking concern all you need to know is stay the fuck away from her"

"Have it your way Vince, but it will be a cold day in hell if I'm going to stay away from her, I know she works here and one way or another I will find her and I won't stop till I do" Mark growled

At that moment Vince noticed that familiar gleam in Mark's light green eyes and immediately recognized that gaze, but before he was able to say anything Mark had turned around and left his office.

Clenching his jaw Vince made sure to have a talk with the boys so that they could be on the lookout for Caterina.

#

Her mother's screams jolted Caterina from a restless sleep, other times she would wake up screaming but now with only hearing her mother's screams or Kenzie's cries from the past echoing in her head had her fully awake at times. Breathing heavily, she sat up and turned to the clock on her nightstand table to see that it was 1:00 in the afternoon, a sheen of sweat covered her skin as her hands shook, placing the tips of her fingers against her lips as her eyes filled with tears, she once again locked away her dark memories which seemed to break loose yet again every time she closed her eyes.

Running her fingers through the thick mass of blue-black hair, she climbed off the bed and headed toward the gym to do her three-hour routine, an hour of stretching and weights and the last two training in wing chung

Dressed in a black sports tang top and long black yoga pants, Caterina tied her heavy long hair into a tall pony tail and wrapped her hand in white tape, minding her hand. Cracking her neck, she walked up to the thick rope hanging from the ceiling. Taking a gracious leap, she easily grasped it in her good hand, crossing her ankles she took a deep breath and slowly lifted her body weight and began thirty sets of chin-ups this time only on her good hand; her muscles flexing and un-flexing as she worked out.

Three hours into her routine, Caterina heard the door unlock and heard Kenzie coming home from a long day at school. She left the gym to greet her sister.

"How was school?" she asked

"Good…yours?"

"Nothing new…" she answered as Kenzie turned and smiled

"Caterina…what happened to your hand"

Caterina grinned

"Some wrestler thought he could get lucky but instead caught my right hook to his jaw"

Kenzie rolled her eyes

"Some of them are unbelievable don't they have ring rats running around there willing to spread their legs? How'd you sleep?"

"Managed another extra hour…" Caterina said as Kenzie headed into the kitchen to start lunch, she headed toward her room for a shower.

An hour later Caterina was dressed in a loose off the shoulder white cotton shirt and light blue skinny jeans, allowing her long thick hair to dry on its own, her eyes turned to the night table beside her bed landing on a black and white photograph, sighing she walked up to it and sat down on the bed taking it in her hands.

It was a picture of her mother enveloped in the arms of a very handsome young man with thick shoulder length dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. They were both smiling at the camera but she could see that they were beyond content and deeply in love; the thought that he could be her father was highly. He looked tall and well-built next to her who was tiny in his arms. He looked like he belonged in the ring; he looked a bit familiar as if she's seen him before.

Closing her eyes, she clearly remembered all the posters and portraits that decorated the halls of the WWE arena, thanks to her photographic memory she could use it to her advantage.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and released an audible gasp as she looked down at the picture of her mother and the man.


	6. You can run but you can't hide

Caterina dressed in a beautiful white summer dress that was buttoned in the front accompanied by black converse. A black band holding her long hair back allowing it to cascade freely down her back. Kenzie was swimming in Steve's enormous pool, luckily they had arrived early so Caterina was able to help Steve with the cooking while Kristin set everything outside with some the Diva's and Wrestlers that had arrived a few minutes after.

"How did you hurt your hand sweetheart?" Steve asked it had been a week since the incident with Mark and though her hand was feeling much better she still had to wrap the bandage around it.

Caterina clenched her jaw as she bit her lip nervously, Steve gave her a side glance and narrowed his gaze

"Now I know it's not from training cause you would have spoken out and answered easily instead of lingering...what happened Caterina" Steve said pausing from seasoning the meats.

Caterina gave her father a side look,

"Dad please promise me you won't get mad…or ho charging like a raging bull seeking blood" she began Steve clenched his jaw and sighed as he turned to face Caterina

Staring into her beautiful big different colored eyes that melted his heart he knew he couldn't deny her anything and as much as he wanted to go out and strangle Vince and kill Mark for whatever the reason he caused Caterina to hurt her hand he would agree even if it killed him

"Alright baby girl I promise..." he grumbled

Caterina smiled knowing how hard it was for him especially when it concerned her and Kenzie's well-being

"One of the wrestlers thought he was going to get lucky so...I hurt my hand using my right hook to punch him in the jaw...thankfully I didn't break my hand" she added in a mumble

Steve stared her down, not saying anything for a few moments before surprising her when he burst out laughing

"Right hook huh?" he asked Caterina grinned and laughed

"That's my baby girl...and who's this wrestler that made the bad mistake in messing with you" he asked

"Just one of the wrestler's dad…he probably thought I was one of many ring rats…but I set him straight…don't worry" Caterina said keeping Mark's name out of it and personally she didn't know why

"What matters most is that you're alright sweetheart...we've worked too hard to get you to where you are now" Steve added Caterina smiled

"I know Dad..."

All the wrestlers of the WWE were there though she went straight to her favorite group.

Shamus was the first one to greet her, lifting her up and twirling her around, Caterina giggled as he placed her back down

"Caoimhe…how is ya hand?" he asked taking it in his two larger ones

Caterina nodded

"Not broken…" she answered as the rest of the clan greeted her with hugs and kisses

"How did you hurt it baby girl?" Roman asked

Caterina turned to Shamus happy to know that he didn't say anything, she didn't want all of them all riled up and gaining up on Mark for something small. Though her mind thought otherwise, but what the real mystery is her reaction to Mark

"I was training and I got clumsily" she answered sticking to her story

"You need to be more careful princess…" John added just as they were greeted by the McMahon family

"Sweetheart it's good to see you…" Linda said hugging Caterina tightly before releasing her and allowing Vince, Steph, Shane, and Paul to greet her along with the children before they ran off to play with the others.

"How's the hand honey?" Steph asked worried a bit

"Not broken…thankfully…" Caterina said with a smile

"I hope Mark didn't give you any trouble princess" Paul said defensively wrapping an arm around her and giving her a side hug, Caterina smiled and returned the hug

"If he does he'll be dealing with all of us" Randy said cracking his knuckles as they nodded in agreement, Caterina smiled

"It was a risk letting you give that interview…" Vince said a bit guilty Caterina gave him a reassuring smile

"I agreed to it Vince…either way it had to be done…"

"Well look what the Devil dragged in if it isn't Taker…" Dean added

Immediately Caterina's heart stopped and her blood went cold, her mouth going dry. Of course her father invited the Master of Pain. Sheamus turned to her and noticed the look of panic in her eyes, clenching his jaw he grabbed her attention by reaching over and pinching her chin gently. He gave her a wink and a nod telling her that he and the boys were right there if she needed them

She smiled as the ladies pulled her off to the side and began walking down the field where the kids were now playing watersports

"Okay...spill...I know for a fact that you didn't hurt your hand while training" Nikki said catching her, Caterina actually had the decency to look guilty and blushed

"I made the stupid mistake and didn't wait for Sheamus to get to Mark's locker room and left Caterina alone with him" Steph said Caterina of coarse turned to her and gave her a tight hug

"Don't be silly honey…I'm alright, stop feeling guilty…Mark kissed me and I socked him with my right hook" Caterina said with a grin causing the ladies to burst into laughter

"Well at least your father doesn't know..." Rebecca said Galina nodded

"He would kill him..."

Caterina grinned, turning her head to the side to get a side glance of him

He wore black jeans that hid long powerful legs and a white V-neck shirt that stretched over his bulging muscles. Caterina thought she might fall on the spot. Grumbling she sighed

_'Why couldn't he be old wrinkly, beer belly with missing teeth or something….'_ She thought as her body grew warm realizing that her body and heart had a deadly attraction to Mark Calaway but her mind and spirit cowered in fear.

At that moment his piercing green eyes turned in her direction and immediately he captured her gaze and held it as if in a hypnotic trance, immediately she could see in those green depths the desire that was held there and she suddenly felt like she was being burned alive.

She forced herself to look away, returning her attention back to the conversation with the ladies though the conversation mostly consisted of her and Calaway.

He was talking to Scott and some of the wrestlers when he suddenly felt eyes on him. At that moment he turned and there she was, standing there with some of the ladies. Dressed in a beautiful white summer dress that hugged her curves in all the right places had him hot and bothered, not to mention hard and uncomfortable. She had left her long hair to cascade down her back which was of no help.

He held her captivating gaze for what seemed like forever and in those moments he allowed her to see his want and desire for her until she finally looked away and returned her attention back to the women when Randy approached them and hooked his powerful arm around her slim shoulders followed by Sheamus

Mark clenched his jaw and almost growled at the thought of them being so close to her, touching her. He wanted to carry her off somewhere and bury himself deep inside her where she would never get him out. Both wrestlers turned to him and gave him a friendly nod somehow he felt that they were warning him that they would keep close to Caterina. And no matter how much anybody warned him away from her; the more he wanted her.

It was as if she was a forbidden fruit, well-guarded

He made sure to keep a close eye on her so that if the chance came up of getting her alone he would grab it without a second thought, he wouldn't let anything or anyone from keeping her from him, not even her father.

_'You can run but you can't hide little girl…'_ he vowed

The BBQ was going better then she hoped for, everyone had cheered and clapped at receiving the news that she was now the Chief Editor of the WWE. Caterina almost forgot that Mark was there since she hadn't bumped into him as of yet, though it was thanks to Shamus and the others that he stayed cleared but she still kept her guard up, something told her that he was planning or more like waiting for her to be alone so that he would catch her off guard.

_'Not a chance in hell...'_ she thought as Steve hollered out that the food was ready just as she helped the ladies with the dishes and placed them on the tables. The kids had their own tables as did the ladies and the men. Caterina sat beside Galina, Steph, Linda, and Nikki while still having a perfect view of Mark and him of her and she wondered why on Earth had she taken the seat where he could have a perfect view of her.

Feeling his heavy gaze, she avoided looking at his direction, smiling and laughing as she continued her conversation with the ladies only of course when Galina leaned over and whispered in her ear

"You know Mark has been eyeballing you for the past hour..." she commented, Caterina turned to her and she had a saucy grin on her face though she liked to tease her she held a bit of worry in her big eyes.

"Something tells me he wants you...from the look in those green gems..." she added as Caterina made the dumb mistake in looking over to where he was sitting and sure enough he was talking to some of the guys but his gaze immediately settled back on her. Brie jumped in

"Oh yeah he definitely has the hots for you. Caterina rolled her eyes and shook her head

Caterina sighed making the dumb mistake in looking over to where he was sitting and sure enough he was talking to some of the guys but his gaze immediately settled back on her. She quickly looked away as the ladies giggled.

He couldn't stop staring at her, it was as if she called out to him and for the time being just looking at her eased his addiction but Mark knew that it would only get worse. She gave him a glance only once before looking away quickly afraid that she might fall into his trance again.

Admiring her for the past hour he noticed that her right hand was bandaged and his heart sunk as he clenched his jaw remembering that she punched him in the jaw and though he wasn't in the least phased she had hurt herself in the process. Guilt washed over him as he turned to Scott who had tapped him on the shoulder.

After a bit of sharing glances Mark managed to catch her gaze one last time and this time he made sure she didn't look away. Once again she was caught in his gaze, only when her mother left the table to go back into the house after hanging up the phone did she disappear into the house only to come back with some more guests.

Mark noticed the look on her face and noticed the pure shock on her face.

"Hey Steve!" Steve greeted standing as the rest of the wrestlers turned and greeted, cheering as Steve Borden walked and grinned lifting his hand and waving as his wife and three children followed him to join in the festivities.

Mark turned to Steve than back to Caterina who turned her eyes toward him and then quickly looked away. Mark immediately noticed the resemblance between her and Steve.

"I'll be damned…" he muttered realizing that he knew almost nothing about her but one thing was for sure and that was that she shared some uncanny resemblance to Steve "Sting" Borden.

Caterina spent the remainder of the day avoiding yet watching Steve and his family; her heart in her throat she was positive that he was her biological father seeing the resemblance she had to him and immediately hundreds of questions flew through her head but seeing him and his family she didn't want interfere with that and yet a part of her knew that he was the only person in the world that knew her mother, knew about her, and she yearned to know. To know what her mother was like and if he had any other pictures of her. The one she had she found spared from the fire, untouched, and un-scorched.

After some hours of games and laughter Caterina began cleaning up the kitchen and getting it cleared and ready for load that was going to be brought in. When she suddenly heard heavy footsteps walking into the grand kitchen.

"I was hoping to get you alone darlin'"

His heavy whiskey like voice sent chills down her spine and her body reacted as if she were a crazed female in heat, her heart beat raising up a few notches not from fear but excitement that he finally succeeded in getting her alone. But her mind and spirit thought otherwise

She turned to him to see him leaning a powerful hip against the counter beside the sink, ankles crossed, hand in one jean pocket while the other nursed his beer, she dried her hands and wiped the counters down

"You didn't tell me your old man was Cold Stone" he said, she gave him a side glance

"You didn't ask" she said Mark gave her a dashingly handsome grin that would probably have women melting in their shoes and begging for a hot night of sex

"How's your hand?" he asked Caterina noticed the guilt in his voice and turned to him seeing it in his beautiful green eyes

"I'm fine...it's better now..."

"You shouldn't be watching dishes with it" he said giving her a disapproving look as he placed the beer down and approached her. Caterina froze not moving as he closed the short distance, taking her hand gently

"It's alright...I have to change it anyway" she said pulling her hand away and turning her back to him walking over to the grand pantry room and into the medicine cabinet.

Walking back out she placed the medical hand wrap and her brace on the table along with the prescribed lotion Doctor Gibbs added so her skin would get dry, Mark took over, taking her hand and slowly unwrapping it pushing his desire away as he worked on her wrist.

It was healing a bit bruised but healing nicely

"What did the doc say?" he grumbled feeling the slight tremble of her body. He held the grin back feeling the reaction he had on her

"Sprained...but not broken...I have to go back in a few weeks for a checkup" she said softly as he gently rubbed the lotion on her hand, surprised at how gentle he was with his huge hands

"Luckily my Doctor has returned so..." she began as Mark eyed her

"Who saw you?" he asked as she looked up into his eyes memorized by how green they were. She didn't like the effect that he had on her, she was opening up to him when in reality she wouldn't open up to just anyone especially with the short time of knowing them. She was always cautious around new people especially men. But she knew Mark was different.

"A doctor Gibbs"

Mark clenched his jaw his gut burning at the thought of another male near Caterina. He surprised himself that he had suddenly become so possessive of her

"I didn't like him...but I had no choice in the matter..." she continued as he wrapped the bandage around her hand, Mark relaxed a bit, happy to know that she didn't like the doctor

"I'm sorry darlin'...it was my fault for putting you in that situation" he said sincerely, Caterina smiled

"That it was... I could have handled..."

"Everyone keeps telling me to stay away from you...but to be honest the more they try to keep me away the more I want you" he admitted hovering over her and placing a hand on the counter, Caterina stared at his large hand for a moment, her heart beating painfully against her chest and her throat went completely dry.

"Well you can't have me…wasn't me turning your dinner date down and my right hook not enough for you?" she asked

"Actually just fuels the fire in the belly of the beast darlin'" he said almost in a growl slowly leaning down to close the gap between their lips, for some fathomable reason Caterina didn't pull away and allowed herself to be swept up by him as he covered her lips with his own.

His lips were soft and gentle against hers as his hands cupped her small face, startled by the feel of his wet tongue against her lips as he caressed her gently before taking her bottom lip and suckling it Caterina did the unthinkable and opened up for him.

Mark was surprised that she had willingly opened up for him and knew that he was winning her over yet he still felt she was holding back, remembering the fear in her eyes and her reaction to him when she took his hand the first time they met at the interview. He knew that Steve and the others were hiding something but for now he enjoyed the utter bliss of just kissing her as he slowly entered her moist coven and explored her taste, caressing her tongue with his own, willing her to kiss him back.

He smiled inwardly as she responded, their tongues danced a forbidden dance as she arched her neck back so that he would get better access.

Realizing what she was doing Caterina pulled away abruptly, breathing hard as her heart threatened to burst from her chest, placing her fingertips against her now swollen lips.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered shocked with herself, Mark grinned

"I'm not..." he said Caterina turned to look at him

"Mr. Calaway...it's better if you just stayed away from me..." she said giving him a cold stare, Mark wasn't intimidated and shook his head

"You know I can't...and I won't stay away darlin' either way your mine" he declared which only infuriated her

"I'm not some object in which you can claim Mr. Calaway so I suggest you leave and leave me alone or I will tell my father" she said angrily

Mark knew he hit a nerve and had to get back in her good graces

"Can you blame me for wanting to make you mine darlin'? I'm a very possessive man and I don't like to share. You can't hide behind your old man or your boys" he said pulling out a card with his contact information

"I still would like to see you..." he added as he placed the card on the marbled table

"Well I don't! Why do you insist on continuing this little charade..." she said

Mark chuckled a deep rumble, she was lying through her teeth

"Lying doesn't suit you darlin' as to your question it's mostly because your intriguing, beautiful, unique and you're the very first woman to ever turn me down, yes I'm very attracted to you and I want to lay you down on the nearest surface and fuck you till you come crashing down and shattering my arms screaming my name...but I also want to get to know you...who you really, how your..." he began tapping her gently on her forehead

"mind works" he finished, Caterina stared up at him for a moment, feeling her body reacting to his confession of taking her on any flat surface, she blocked that part out

"Are you implying friends? If you are you know that we can't even so...I still wouldn't go to bed with you Mr. Calaway...not now, not never" she answered

Mark wanted to laugh

"I'm not implying anything darlin' and from that kiss we just had you just proved to me that you want me just as much as I want you so who are you really lying too, me or yourself?" he knew that he trapped her

Caterina was speechless for a moment realizing that he caught her red handed and even though she didn't want to admit it, yes he was right she did want him in all her young years she never wanted a man sexually. It repulsed her, made her skin crawl, and if the choice was given to her she would have chosen death over sleeping with any man walking on this Earth. But Mark Calaway was something completely different and she wondered what and why was he so different from everyone else, why did he crawl under her skin and barrel himself deep in the recess of her stubborn, stupid heart when her mind and spirit which were both shattered into thousands of pieces screamed otherwise. Why did he have such an effect on her?

She wanted to scream at him, throw punches at him, demand him to leave her alone but she knew that if she did she somehow would become lost and she would never ever see his arrogant beautiful face again.

She damned him to the deepest, darkest depths of hell and even than he'd probably rule it.

Looking away she refused to answer him, Mark grinned pushing the card toward her

"Though I do want you Caterina would it be so bad to become your friend?" he asked she turned to him than

"Yes it would..." she whispered jumping at the sound of laughter as someone walked back into the mansion, Mark looked back, clenching his jaw before returning his gaze back to her. He wanted to talk to her about Steve but it would have to be another time.

Without another word he leaned over and placed a soft kiss against her rosy cheek, his goatee and mustache tickling her warm skin before leaving her in the kitchen and disappearing from sight, just as Randy and some of the guys walked in with a pile of dishes. Caterina immediately took the card and hid it as she plastered a smile on her face as they noticed

"Hey princess..." John greeted as Dean, Randy, and Roman placed some dishes in the sink others on the counter

"Ready?" she asked a bit shaky, clearing her throat as she approached about to start on the dishes but Dean and Randy shook their head

"Oh no you don't beautiful...not with that hand you don't, you go back out there and enjoy the party...the ladies will be here soon to help" Dean said as Roman pushed her towards the door with a grin

"But..." she began turning her head

"No buts...get" Roman said kicking her out with a dashing grin and a kiss on her forehead, laughing Caterina gave in and left, turning back to the party to the ladies starting to bring left over food in, she noticed some of their guests had left and others stayed behind. Mark was still talking surprisingly too her father and some of the older wrestlers. Holding the card, he had given her she looked away before making her way toward the kids.

She feared that Mark might just run away not just with her heart but with the remainder of whatever was left of her soul and mind


	7. Return to the Doctor and a Father Found

It had been three weeks since the BBQ as Caterina walked down the hall toward Vince's office with the new paperwork, along with all the new scripts for the upcoming shows, she was looking forward to Raw as well not just because Randy is going against Batista but because Mark would be going against Big Show. She also needed to talk to Vince about Steve/

In her own world she didn't realize that Mark had approached her

"Hey darlin'" Caterina jumped and turned to see him

"Mark...? What're doing here?" she asked a bit dazed and surprised Mark grinned almost wanting to kiss the look right off her beautiful face

"Working darlin'" Mark said he noticed the slight blush creeping up her cheeks and grinned

"Still looking forward to that dinner date darlin?" he asked, Caterina placed her hand on Vince's door handle before turning to him and sighed

"Well not today...I have my doctor's appointment" she said

"What time?"

"6:00" she found herself answering, Mark nodded

"Meet me in the parking lot at 5:30, I have a few things to wrap up here and we'll go together" he answered about to leave

"Um...Mr. Calaway...I don't think that is the best idea..."

Mark turned to her arching a brow

"Why? I'm only accompanying you to your doctor's appointment and seeing as I'm the reason you're going I want to see how your hand is doing so far...don't worry I won't kiss you that's unless you want me too" he said with a dashing side grin that had her heart leaping in her throat. Caterina only stayed quiet. Mark grinned and kissed her cheek

"And its Mark...Mr. Calaway to everyone else but not to you" he said walking off, she couldn't help but admire he had a very nice arse. Shaking her head, she snapped out of it not believing that she just had checked out Undertaker's ass, sighing she walked into Vince's office and closed the door.

Michelle watched the small exchange between the new bitch and her ex-husband. Their marriage had ended badly when he found out that she was cheating on him while he was on the road. After willingly signing the divorce papers and a few months apart she realized that she couldn't live without Mark and now she was back out of retirement to win him back in any way possible but now with this new bitch in the way she had to figure out a new plan.

#

Caterina didn't know what she was doing waiting for him in the parking lot, why was she all of a sudden listening to him? Was her mind getting just as stubborn as her heart was? She wanted to bring the subject on Steve, luckily he said that Steve would be coming back to do a few more shows which gave her time and a chance to talk to him personally. She had thought about talking to her parents but first she wanted to get the answers to her questions first before she brought anything to light. Though she would have to tread carefully she didn't want to interfere in either of their lives. Though in some part of her heart she wanted to get to know the man behind one of the biggest icons of the WWE

"Ready?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice

"Good…grief…will you stop doing that!?" she gasped Mark grinned

"Should be paying more attention than darlin, come on" he said leading her to a beautiful black 1500 Ram Adventurer.

He soon had her heart flying showing her that he was an old school gentleman, opening the passenger door for her first.

Getting in she put on her seatbelt as he walked around to the driver's side and climbing in.

The drive to the doctors was short but silent. Mark took the time to admire her; she was a petite little thing but from the look of her hour glass body that would have any man wanting her in their bed, she looked like she trained hard but as he took a closer look at her and noting the arm bracers he saw someone with a dark secret weighing on her shoulders.

Realizing this was the perfect time to ask her he went on and asked

"Caterina...at the party…you don't know Steve by any chance do you?"

Caterina turned to him in puzzlement

"No…why do you ask?"

"The way you stared at him when he came to the party…you looked in shock as if you saw a ghost from Christmas past or something"

Caterina looked away and stayed silent

"Hey…I know your struggling with something darlin' I'm here if you want to talk…"

He reassured her.

"Now…" he began

"He knew my mother….my biological mother…she…was murdered when I was five years old…we use to live in a beautiful cabin in the mountains of Montana…that's all I remember" she said though she was lying. She could remember everything, down to the smallest little detail. She had photographic memory which was why her nightmares were so terrifying…she lived that dreadful day every day every time she went to sleep.

"That makes sense…you may be mixed baby girl but you look a lot like Steve darlin' I'm surprised your old man hasn't put two and two together"

"It's probably coincidence to them…" she said pulling out the picture of her mother and Steve and handing it to Mark.

Mark took it and rested his hand back on the stirring wheel and stared at it.

That sure was Steve and her mother. Caterina's mother was breath-taking just like Caterina, he saw she was of Asian decent

"Your mother…she was beautiful…you look like her twin but you have his nose, high cheekbones, and ears" he complimented turning to her and seeing the small smile

"Really…?" she asked

"Yeah…your Sting's kid alright"

"Yep that's Steve alright…it looks like the picture was taken 98' when were you born?"

"I'm 22…so 1994…" she said Mark arched an eyebrow

"Strange…he didn't start growing out his hair till early 96…he should have known about you…he was on his way up the WWE federation ladder…" Mark explained handing her the picture.

Caterina pondered on the information Mark gave her

"Do you think…she visited him but didn't tell him about me?" she asked Mark shrugged

"I'm not sure darlin' that's something you would have to sit down and talk to him about…have you thought about talking to your old man and mom about this?" he asked Caterina sighed and stared out the window just as Mark parked the truck in front of the doctor's office

"Not…yet…I'm not even sure I want to talk to him…he has a family now and I have Steve and Kristin…" she whispered, Mark turned to her and noticed that she was in a struggle, he took her chin gently between two fingers and turned her to face him again

"We'll get through this darlin', I'll help you…" he said at that moment Caterina felt tears burn, even though he was attracted to her and wanted her in his bed, he was so incredibly sincere and sweet. She gave him a smile

"Thank you Mark…"

"Anytime darlin…"

"What do you suggest I do?" she asked, Mark sighed and looked away for a minute

"I suggest that you sit down and talk with Sting…let him know who you are…but with one look at you he would probably know anyway. Try figuring this out between the two of you. Afterwards once all the cards are on the table bring in your families and talk to them…I know there is something dark in your past Caterina and I won't push you to tell me…I'll let you tell me on your own time but for now I think this is the best way to go…especially since his coming back for a few more shows. That way you can get the answers you need and find out about this picture and why he does or doesn't know you exist" he said

Caterina surprised them both by leaning over and hugging him.

Arriving at the doctor's office Mark escorted her in as they approached the front desk, the nurse behind the desk was a good-looking young woman with red curls and brown eyes. Any other day he would probably take her to bed and fuck her brains out but now it was different and the women now a days didn't have the same effect on him, not with Caterina invading his thoughts and his life. He had hoped that once he got her into his bed that he would get her out of his system but after kissing her for the third time. He realized that he wanted more and no matter how many times he would kiss her, he would always end up wanting more, craving more, and yet never getting enough of her.

She had indeed become his own personal drug that would never leave his system.

The receptionist looked up and was taken back by the enormous monster of a man standing beside the young woman

"May I help you?"

"It's alright Samantha...I got this one" Amber the elderly nurse said appearing from the back as she turned to Caterina and smiled only to see that she was in the company of a very good looking, very tall and muscular tattooed perfect male

"Caterina dear...and who might this gorgeous man you have with you?" she said smiling at Mark

Mark turned to the elderly nurse; she had a kind face with straight cropped blond hair and big blue eyes, glasses sat on the tip of her nose

"This is a family friend...Mark Calaway..." Caterina introduced

"I knew I've seen you somewhere...my grandsons adore you they are looking forward to next month's match be sure to kick butt" she complimented, Mark gave her a sincere smile

"Yes Ma 'me" he answered which warmed Caterina's heart, she had a feeling that he was running away with it as she cleared her throat

"Amber I have an appointment with Doctor Linda for my check-up" she answered showing her, her wrist, Amber nodded and sat down in front of her computer and began typing, Caterina noticed that the new receptionist Samantha was trying to catch Mark's eye and was surprised to feel a pang of jealously show its ugly head but he was distracted with the few people waiting in the lobby who were fans and approached for a pictures and autographs Caterina held back a laugh

"I'm sorry honey I see here that your appointment is with Dr. Gibbs" Amber said turning to her, Caterina gave her a confused look

"He said he would give Dr. Linda my file after her return...she was absent when I had my first appointment and he covered for her" Caterina explained

"Is everything alright darlin'?" Mark said as she turned to him, he had excused himself from talking with some of the fans and returned to her side but before she could answer Dr. Linda walked out into the lobby, pausing to see Caterina and one of the baddest Wrestler in WWE history

"Caterina?" she asked

Caterina turned to her

"Dr. Linda..."

"I don't remember setting up an appointment"

"Yes...well I went to see you a few weeks ago because I injured my hand and you weren't here so Dr. Gibbs covered you and saw me instead...he said you would return by the time for my next appointment and informed me that he would hand you my file" Caterina explained

"I got nothing of the sort..." she said, before anything else was said Dr. Gibbs walked into the lobby, apparently returning from lunch and saw Caterina with the biggest man he'd ever seen in his life standing beside her

"Caterina...hello" he said noticing that she looked a bit upset

"Dr. Gibbs Caterina informs me that you were to give me her file the day I returned..." Dr. Linda said, Rick played along

"I was really busy with my patients and yours that I must have confused Ms. Anderson's files with one of mine" he said though in all honesty he didn't and traded one file for the other

"A simple mistake really...if you would still like to see her I have the file in my office" he said

"No that's alright...I have a patient waiting for me...I'll be sure to get her file from you at the end of the day" Dr. Linda said turning to Caterina

"I'm sorry for the confusion Caterina..." she began Caterina smiled

"It's alright..." she said turning back to the Dr. who gave her a dashing smile

Mark clenched his jaw as he eyed the Dr. He didn't believe a word the son-a-bitch said and seeing that the young receptionist was new to the office he could have had her do the appointments for him and not have known that Caterina was Linda's patient, turning to Caterina, her had a feeling that she wasn't too comfortable with men outside her work and may have a reason for having a female Dr. instead. He could tell that she was uncomfortable, pressing his large hand at the small of her back she turned to him

"I'm here darlin'" he reassured

Caterina stared up at him for a moment.

He had no idea of her past or that she didn't do so well with male strangers outside her work station yet he read her so well and paid close attention

Rick flinched noticing that the brooding male standing so close to Caterina was none other than Mark Calaway.

He wondered if they were in some kind of romantic relationship which blew his chances to be with her but then again nothing was written in stone, that and he was old enough to be her father unlike him who also had a successful career and was the perfect age; he plastered on a smile

"Would you like to follow me to my office...Mr. Calaway if you don't mind waiting out here, it won't take a moment" he explained

No way in hell was Mark leaving her along with this pretty boy

"I would prefer having him with me, if you don't mind Dr. Gibbs" Caterina said as she followed him to his office.

Walking in they took a seat, Mark beside Caterina as Rick sat at his desk

"May I take a look?" he asked

Caterina turned to Mark who gave her a reassuring smile and winked at her, turning back to the Dr. She slowly extended her right hand and allowed him to take it.

The moment his hands touched her, she felt her heart somersault in her chest and her stomach revolt. Caterina wanted to yank her hand away but forced herself to sit still, flashes of hands touching and groping her began to go through her head. Mark turned to her; she looked like she wanted to spring from the chair and run from the office. Mark wondered what could have happened to her that gotten her like this, she was fine with him and the others at the WWE but here she looked like she was about to have a break down.

Thoughts and ideas went through his head and he immediately shut them down, clenching his jaw as his heart dropped to his stomach. He didn't want to think about what her past could hold, instead he concentrated on comforting her.

Dr. Gibbs continued to unwrap and check her hand, Caterina turned to him and he could see tears in her eyes, she immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, Mark gave her a reassuring smile and entwined their hands together. He wanted to break the bastard for making her so uncomfortable eyeing him, he noticed that he held her hand a bit longer

"Well I see that its completely healed and you should be able to go back to your regular routine" Dr. Gibbs said not noticing the discomfort she was in instead he held her hand, Caterina nodded wiggling her hand from his grasp but felt him tightening his grip a bit, turning back to him she nodded

"Thank you Dr. Gibbs..." she said pulling her hand out Dr. Gibbs nodded

"My pleasure...hopefully I get to see you soon again" he added as they both stood up

_'Don't hold your breath'_ she thought as they headed for the door, Mark held it opened for her when Dr. Gibbs stopped her

"Ms. Anderson...?" he asked causing her to turn around

"Would it be too much to ask if...whenever your available if you could accompany me for lunch" he said

Mark couldn't believe the asshole

Caterina stood there for a moment

"Please be sure to give my file to Dr. Linda please" she answered turning her back to him and passing Mark.

Mark turned to the doctor and gave him a deadly look that had the Dr. cowering back

"She's off limits...and make sure her file gets sent to her doctor or I'll be coming for a visit..." he warned that immediately set him off

"Who do you think you are? threatening me in my office...I'll have you know Caterina is a grown woman and if I see fit to ask her out than I will"

"From where I was standing she didn't look interested...stay away from her or you'll have me to deal with..." Mark warned he left the office.

Rick was fuming, he would be damned if The Undertaker stood in the way of having Caterina to himself and even though he scared the living hell out of him. That wasn't going to stop him. She had gotten under his skin, all he thought about was her and how he wanted her beneath him moaning and screaming his name.

One way or another he would get Caterina to go out with him.


	8. Dinner, A dark story told

Tying her long blue-black hair in a loose side braid Caterina walked over to her desk, looking at the time she still had a few hours before the kids got back home, sighing she looked over at her messenger bag remembering that Mark had given her his contact information, she thought about her days' events and her time with Mark. Noticing that when she was with him, she felt safe and secure. As if nothing could ever harm her, she felt safe with her family and her family at the WWE but with Mark…it was different.

It was something deeper.

He would be leaving for Atlanta in a few days for his next big match where he will fight alongside Paul against Edge and Big Show.

Biting her lip, Caterina took a leap of faith as she grabbed her bag and took out the card, knowing that once she took it from the counter there was no turning back.

Grabbing her phone, she sat at her desk and dialed the number.

Her heart was in her throat as she heard each ring and with each passing minute it had begun to become agonizing to the point that she was close to hanging up.

Only by the fourth ring did she hear his deep booming voice

"Calaway…" he answered

Swallowing hard she took a deep breath and mustered the courage to answer

"Mark…its Caterina…" she said

"Hey darlin' didn't think you would call" he said she could hear the relief in his voice and grinned

"…I was wondering if you weren't doing anything now, I was getting ready to make some dinner" she answered

"As far as I'm concerned darlin' I'm free"

"I'll text you my address than" she answered

"Looking forward to see you…Cat…" Mark teased he could almost feel her glare

"Caterina…you ape" she corrected causing Mark to chuckle as she hung up on him.

#

Mark arrived at her place with no problem seeing that she lived in a pretty secure complex as he had to go through two gated security gates before entering the complex of the town homes.

Finding her place, he knocked on the door.

The front yard was decorated with a small garden and a swinging porch chair that hung beside the double doors.

He heard the door unlocking and soon it opens to reveal Caterina dressed in a simple white off the shoulder cotton sweater and black short jeans.

Mark could only stare at her as his heart did a funny leap and his stomach was in sudden tight knots as his jeans grew uncomfortably tight. It was the first time he got a look at her legs and they were breathtaking, running for miles, firm and curves all in the right places telling him she did a hell of a work out.

The scent of food cooking had his mouthwatering but he was too distracted with her beauty to notice anything else.

#

Caterina opened the door to see Mark standing at her doorstep.

She gave him a small smile but it soon disappeared as he just stood there and stared at her as if he were hypnotized

"Is there a problem?" she asked causing him to snap out of his gaze

"No problem darlin'" he answered as she stood to the side and allowed him entry, closing the door behind him Cheshire padded out of her bedroom to see who their guest was.

Mark turned to the tiny kitten which seemed to have the same different colored gems as Caterina.

It reminded him of her, she walked past them and into the kitchen to check on her food.

The small kitten meowed and approached Mark, rubbing itself against his boot, grinning Mark picked up the kitten in his large hand and cuddled him close to his chest as he purred in delight following Caterina to the kitchen where she stood cooking.

Mark sat at the counter and admired her from a distance as he scratched behind the kitten's ears before letting him back on the floor

"I hope you like tacos…" she said turning to him

"Love them…" he answered as she smiled before she turned back to stir the meat before heading to the fridge

"I got some beer…" she said pulling out a cold one and handing it to him. Mark popped it opened and took a swig as she sat across from him, he turned to admire the home and saw how simple and homey it was

"Beautiful home…" he answered as he turned noticing a black and white picture of her and a beautiful girl

Caterina turned to the picture on the wall and smiled.

"My sister Kenzie" Mark turned back to her

"Related?" he asked and she shook her head

" We all lived in foster homes for a few years…until we ended up under the same roof…we've been inseparable ever since" she answered but Mark had a feeling that she was hiding something from him and that there was something behind it, maybe related to her reaction back at the doctor's office but at the moment he let it go, wanting to enjoy his time with her, though it was short lived when the front door opened as Kenzie arrived from school, she looked up to see Mark and froze with her eyes wide.

Caterina grinned

"She happens to be your biggest fan" she said

"Wow…yo—you're the Undertaker…Undertaker in our house…Caterina…Undertaker is in our house" Kenzie said gasping for breath, Caterina laughed

"Yeah I know Kenzie…come and introduce yourself and then go wash your hands…dinner is almost ready"

Kenzie walked up to the Taker, he was much hotter and bigger in real life

"I'm…Kenzie…Caterina's sister" she said surprising herself that she didn't get tongue tied as she was awed struck

"Nice to meet you darlin, I'm Mark" Mark said with a smile that had her heart floating

While Caterina checked on the food and set the table, Kenzie was in the living room talking non-stop and Mark sat there hanging on to every word

For the first time in her life she never felt so safe or felt that Kenzie were safe in another man's presence that wasn't the boys.

She knew that she could never be in a relationship.

She was too broken and too lost and beyond repair, no matter what he said.

Not to mention the man was out of a messy divorce so looking for a serious relationship was probably out of the question for him.

Shaking her head to remove the thoughts bubbling up she quickly got the food ready and the table set.

Noticing that she forgot needed some more things she turns to Mark and Kenzie

"I need to run to the store really quick…will you be alright?" Caterina began

Kenzie nodded

"Yeah don't worry" she said with a big smile, Caterina grinned seeing the look on Kenzie she didn't think she seen Kenzie so happy in her life as she sat and talked to Mark about everything and anything under the blue sky

"Alright…just be mindful on the food on the stove…it should be done in a few minutes" Caterina said

"Don't worry darlin'" Mark began

Kenzie noticed the look on Mark's face when he looked at Caterina and the way he spoke to her it was as if a man in love, though she didn't want to jump the gun. She sure hoped that Mark and Caterina would end up together. God only knows that Caterina needs someone in her life to be her other half and who better than the baddest dog in the yard. Hell she hoped he took her soul like the Undertaker would yet loved, and cherished by Mark Calaway; the man under the mask.

"Yeah Caterina we'll be fine…the store is only a jump away" Kenzie reassured

Caterina nodded and turned grabbing her keys she left them.

Immediatley Kenzie turned to Mark

"So do you really think Sting is really her father?" she said surprising him

"How—" he began causing Kenzie to laugh

"My sister may be mixed but you can tell the resemblance is unbelievable besides I've been a fan since I was a kid...that and well…I saw the picture she keeps on her night table" she explained Mark sighed and leaned back

"Caterina says that his coming back…I'm excited to see him on Raw be sure to kick Big Show's ass; I'm counting on you" she said with excitement that had Mark laughing

"I'll be sure not to disappoint baby girl"

"Do you think she will talk to him?" she asked Mark sighed

"I hope so baby girl…I see your sister and it's as if she has this huge weight on her shoulders…I don't know…it's like something is holding her back"

Kenzie bit her lip and nodded

"Yeah…well before she came to live with me…she jumped from foster home to foster home…I was five when she came to live with us…our foster parents the Thurman's were real sick evil people…they use to beat her a lot…she has scars that bear the beatings that's why she wears the arm bracers. Sometimes when they got tired of her they came after me but she didn't allow them to touch me." Kenzie began her eyes full of sadness as she shared their story, Mark sat up and placed his arms on his parted legs paying close attention, as the Thurman name came to his attention, his heart in his throat as she continued

"When they came to beat me…she hugged me tightly covering me with her body as they beat her senseless…they even cracked two of her ribs, luckily not broken…I remember the look in her eyes…she sometimes has that look…that haunting look but I also saw fire in her eyes as if she silently vowed to me that she wouldn't let them hurt me…" Kenzie explained her eyes looking into space. Mark wanted to hug the girl as his heart broke; he felt his eyes burn but the anger began to burn at the pit of his stomach

"She was also molested by Robert and his son…" at that moment Mark thought he was going to be sick as he looked away, clenching his jaw

"Finally when she turned seventeen Robert tried to rape her but she was smart…she always hid a knife under her pillow and she stabbed him, his wife was a drunk so she was out of it and his son was out partying. It was our chance so leaving him to bleed to death she grabbed the few clothes and belongings we had and we ran. We fell off the radar and we lived on the streets sometimes moving from shelter to shelter. The police was looking for us so we got out of the state, jumping from state to state till we came here…afterwards the police forgot all about us after finding out that those bastards were raping and killing twelve year old girls…they found some of the bodies in the backyard" Kenzie explained

"I remember now…they had that on the news…"

Kenzie nodded

"Yeah…they said the girls were runaways and that's how they covered it all up"

"How did you guys manage to get out?" he asked amazed

"Well…we are really good with computers and stuff…we did some hacking jobs here and there. We stole only what we needed…Both Caterina and I have photographic memory and our IQ's are off the charts which was a big help"

"It must be hard…" he began staring at her with sympathy, his heart going out to her, Kenzie smiled

"Nah…having a high IQ and photographic memory is a big bonus" she said with a side grin though she knew what he really meant

"The nightmares…its tough sometimes…I've had my share sometimes…but for Caterina…it's worse…sometimes I hear her screaming at night…other times she's screaming a name…Emily…but I never ask…I think Mark…before she came to the Thurman's something really, really bad happened to her…I know what happened to us is bad…I mean it happens every day but…God only knows what happened to her before…" she whispered

They both stayed silent for a moment as Kenzie looked up at him

"I'm happy that she knows you Mark…I think you are just what she needs"

Mark looked at her surprised

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…from what you told me you've been heartbroken and from talking to you I can see that you're a man that when you love you loved with everything you have in you. You give a helping hand without a second thought and that's what Caterina needs. You can mend her broken heart and spirit…no one deserves to be alone and I think God made you two a perfect match" she said with a sincere smile. Mark stared at her with surprise, he cleared his throat and finished his beer, the kid could see right through him and knew that he was falling hard for Caterina.

Mark nursed his beer as he sat on the porch swing with Caterina finally beside him as he spoke to her about his three kids, Gunner, Chasey, and Gracie, his real estate business, and The Zeus Compton Calaway Save the Animals fund at the Texas A&amp;M College of Veterinary Medicine &amp; Biomedical Sciences to help pay for lifesaving treatments for large-breed dogs.

Caterina was in amazement with everything he told her not to mention that she saw him in a completely different light from when she first met him. Out of the ring he kept his demeanor yet once a person talked to him or maybe it was her that he was a complete teddy bear. At that moment Caterina realized that she was getting too comfortable and shook her head

"I should get inside…its getting late " Caterina said standing

Mark looked around to see that the sun had set and wondered where the time had gone.

Time didn't matter when it came to spending it with her and his. She was perfect. Yep he was falling hard for her.

Clearing his throat Mark stood

"Thanks for dinner and the beer Cat…" Mark said with a wicked grin noticing how she flashed those different colored gems at him

"Caterina…" she corrected seeing the teasing tinkle in his beautiful green eyes. Rolling her eyes, she turned away

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked indicating the beer, Mark smiled

"I'm a big guy darlin, three beers is nothing…" he reassured her

"I'll take your word for it…just call so I can make sure you made it back in one piece…"

"Worried about me huh?" he said with a sly grin

"Don't let it get to your head…" she said opening her door just as he handed her the bottle though he held her hand a bit longer causing her to freeze.

Seeing that fear again that tore at his heart strings Mark clenched his jaw wondering what the hell could scare her so much when just a moment ago she was laughing with him, laughing at his stupid jokes, and asking constant questions about his ranch, his kids, and his everyday life.

Wanting and determined to break the ice Mark closed the distance and cupped her face in his large hands

"Don't look at me like that…not with that fear in your eyes every time I touch you or we make contact…there is nothing to be afraid of…I would never, ever hurt you Caterina" he said gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

It was her breaking point as tears threatened to escape, she desperately tried to hold them back but with Mark's gentleness she couldn't hold it anymore.

Mark felt her shudder and knew she had begun crying. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly as she moistened his shirt with her tears while his heart threatened to break.

He laid on his side as he watched her sleep, her hand tucked in his, fingers entwined.

He never imagined falling so hard for such a little spit fire but here he was already wrapped around her little finger.

That night Kenzie woke up to find it was eerily quiet…getting up she went to check on Caterina, quietly opening the door she saw that she was laying in Mark's arms, both fast asleep. Cheshire was awake and stood on the edge of the bed meowing.

Tip-toeing into the room she picked him up and left smiling she closed the door and returned to her room, yep God just sent Caterina her healing angel.

And it was Mark Calaway, The Undertaker.


	9. Chief Editor

Caterina woke up early the next morning to find herself in her room, remembering how she got there she sat up so fast that she almost made herself dizzy, jumping out of bed Caterina ran out of her room to see everything was dark and quiet.

Sighing she closed the door and turned to the clock on her wall to see that it was only 5:30 in the morning and she still had a bit of time to sleep before getting up and getting the kids ready for school and work, though she couldn't stop that nagging feeling that Mark had stayed the night after her small break down which reminded her of the pounding headache she had, groaning she went on to give herself a quick hygiene brush to her teeth before returning back to bed.

Moving her covers she noticed a small piece of paper with the words reading

_"Went home for a shower, be back before Breakfast. Mark"_

His note confirmed that he had indeed slept over, her heart jumping in her throat Caterina closed her eyes remembering the night's events. She had awoken a few times, half-sleep to see Mark sleeping soundly beside her with one arm wrapped around her protectively and another between them, their hands entwined together.

Opening her eyes Caterina realized that he had become her rock as she broke into tears, holding her close and staying with her throughout the night and when she slept she didn't have any recurring nightmares.

In the short amount of time that she knew him, he had already stolen her heart which still bled from wounds inflicted on it. But before she had the chance to dwell more on the subject she shook her head and succumbed to sleep.

Mark had kept to his word when he turned to Caterina as she walked out of her room in the same attire that she had worn yesterday.

He gave her a dashing grin as she stood staring at him in her kitchen making breakfast. Kenzie sat at the counter complimenting and thanking Mark for breakfast as they both turned to her

"Morning sis" Kenzie said with a big smile

"I can see that…Mark…?" she said approaching them kissing Kenzie's cheek sitting down as Mark placed her plate in front of her.

"Caterina…I was telling Mark that we were looking to adopt a dog…or dogs" she said turning to her with a big smile, Caterina laughed since moving to this house Kenzie has been trying to convince her about having two big dogs instead of one

"We can go to one of the shelters and find two big guys…we have some that are friendly with other animals since you have Cheshire…we can go when I come back" Mark said

Caterina turned to the both of them and smiled

"Okay…we can do that" she said Kenzie squealed

"I'm going to get ready" she said kissing Caterina's cheek and running around the counter and giving Mark a huge hug before running into her room

"How did you get in?" she asked as she took a bite of the steak and smiling

"This is really good…" she complimented Mark grinned

"You may have magic hands in the kitchen darlin' but I'm the king of steaks…" he said causing her to laugh

"Dad claims the same…but I don't have to tell you that" she said Mark shook his head chuckling

"Or so he dreams darlin'"

"So how did you get in here?" she asked again

"Kenzie opened the door for me I got here a few minutes before seven" he said pushing a loose strand hair away as he hovered over her

"How'd you sleep?" he asked Caterina shrugged taking a sip of her coffee

"Good" she said

"No nightmares?" he asked sighing Caterina turned to stare at him

"How…? What did Kenzie tell you" she said, Mark walked around the counter seeing the anger in her eyes

"Don't be mad…she just needed to open up to someone and I offered to listen darlin' I'm glad she told me, that way I know what to do to help you. I want to protect you Caterina…I want to make you feel safe again" Mark said

"She says your nightmares can get pretty bad" he added though he kept to himself the part where Kenzie admits to hearing her screaming out a girl's name

Caterina looked away

"I don't want to talk about it…" Caterina said standing and about to escape to her room but of course Mark wouldn't let her as he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him again

"Caterina…" he began but she shook her head

"Thank you Mark for being kind and making breakfast…but I…I don't think this is going to work…maybe you should just go…" she whispered looking down as a tear escaped

"I'm not going anywhere… I'll wait for you to tell me what's going on…what are those nightmares you keep having" he said as Caterina giggled as she wiped a tear away

"Your not going to stop are you? No matter how much I try pushing you away…" she said more as a statement

"Damn straight…" he grumbled

"I don't want to be one of your ring rats Mark..." she stated Mark shook his head

"I may be a son-a-bitch sometimes and have my share of one night stands darlin' but when it comes to you I want more than sex..." he began Caterina looked puzzled

"A relationship? Mark...you just got out of a messy divorce..."

"I've had time to cope...we can give us a chance, see where it goes...I promise though I'll never hurt you and keep you safe…" he said

"And if we don't work Mark? Kenzie? in the short about of time, ye've been here she's already attaching to you…I don't want her to get her hopes up only to get disappointed and hurt in the end" she said worried

"I would never do anything to hurt Kenzie…or you…" he said cupping her face in his big hands and leaned down slowly before capturing her lips.

The kiss was slow and gentle, he allowed her to take lead of the kiss not wanting to scare her.

A few minutes in and Mark pulled away placing another kiss against her temple and hugged her to him before letting her go.

"Go get that cute butt ready" he said with a grin causing her to roll her eyes

"Aren't you bossy"

"Damn right I am"

she laughed heading to her bedroom to shower and get dressed.

Kenzie happily drove with Mark while Caterina drove her 1967 impala with Cheshire in the front. Like Mark she loved classic cars and she treated this one like her baby which she got for her 21st birthday from Steve and Kristin.

After parking Kenzie rushed out and approached Caterina, grabbing the kitten into her arms as she locked her doors.

Mark took time to admire her, the woman was literally after his own damn heart especially when he saw her driving out of the garage with the classic vehicle; she loved classic vehicles which gave him the idea of deciding to take her out on one of those classic vehicle shows on one of the many dates he had planned for her and what made things worse was his raging hard on as he saw her wearing an elegant black pencil skirt with a short sleeve white blouse and black platforms heels that brought attention to her long legs. Her long hair was slicked back, cascading down her back. She was breathtaking

"Caterina Mark says that we could visit his ranch when he gets back and go riding with him can we?" Kenzie asked excitedly

"That sounds like fun…why not" she said as they all walked to the double doors of the WWE business. Mark held the door as Caterina walked in with Kenzie. She led both of them to her new office which was located closer to Vince's office.

"Wow…this is your new office? Better than the last one" Kenzie said walking in to Caterina's new spacious office, putting Cheshire on the carpet where he dashed to explore his corner where he had his litter box and little castle.

"So…this is what you got for interviewing me?" Mark asked as she turned to him and smiled

"No…I got job either way…Vince only thought of me as a last resort…" she said

Mark had a close bond with Vince he knew what went on in the business and clearly remembered some tight ends it had gotten into not to mention the times they were in boiling water. But everything was quickly resolved and he noticed that Vince didn't worry or stress as much over the business as before and that was almost about five months ago continuing on today. At that moment he realized that it was Caterina who took them out of those tight ends and out of boiling water.

"Caterina…is there a bathroom?" she asked Caterina turned to her

"Yeah you see the door there?" she pointed at a door that stood to the far left of the office, Kenzie nodded and went to use the bathroom leaving Mark and Caterina alone.

Mark took advantage of the moment and approached her, gently cupping her face he leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her lips before pulling away.

Though it was complete torture for him he was willing to wait as long as it took to get her to be comfortable around him.

"I'm going to go and head over to talk about the show coming up...Do you want me to send Sting over?" he asked

Caterina stared at him for a moment biting her bottom lip, she had been to busy thinking about Mark and where their relationship was going to go from there that she had forgot about Sting for a moment, Mark ran his finger across her lips

"Hey…I'll be a call away if you need anything…I'll come pick up Kenzie and we can hang out with the others while you talk to him" he reassured Caterina nodded

"Yeah…okay…" she said her heart beating painfully against her chest, Mark leaned down and captured her lips once more before leaving her.

#

Closing the door to her office Mark made his way down the hall way when he bumped into one of Vince's assistants he was the same young kid that he yelled at the day Steph walked in with Caterina, he looked just as nervous and ready to bolt

"Uh...Mr. Calaway...Vince wants to see you in the office" he said his teeth chattering, Mark sighed rolling his eyes

"Calm down kid, I ain't gonna bite ya" he said slapping the kid on the shoulder as he passed and headed toward Vince's office.

As always he didn't bother to knock and walked right in to find his ex-wife Michelle in Vince's office along with Steph and Paul. Immediately Mark's growled

"The fuck is she doin' here Vince"

"Michelle is looking to come back, she's ready to get back into the ring"

The bitch made his life hell in the past year and months with the divorce and now she was looking to get back just when he was getting his shit together. It was as if he couldn't get a break.

Michelle smiled at him

"Good to see you again Mark..." she greeted, Mark only grunted as he turned his back on them and headed out. Steph and Paul gave each other a glance wondering what was going on with the Diva. It wasn't too long ago that she was neck and neck with Mark, calling him every name in the book, doing everything possible to make his life miserable and now here she was playing nice. Steph began to wonder what her intentions really were. They already had some good story lines for her return but she only hoped that Michelle didn't go on the same path toward making Mark miserable again, they almost risked all the progress they made with Caterina but seeing how the situation with Mark didn't faze her as much Steph knew that they had progressed much more in advance than they could ever imagine.

"Well it's good to see you guys again...I'll be heading over the Diva's locker room" Michelle said taking her leave

"Uh...Michelle...it's good to have you back but I don't want any problems between you and Mark understand?" Vince said standing from his chair, Michelle turned

"Understood...I just want to get back in the game...I know I did wrong...just trying to make amends" she answered leaving

Once the door was closed Steph turned to her father

"I don't know dad...there is something going on..." she said suspiciously

"Let's just hope this all goes well...besides fans will be excited to have Michelle back in the game that and the story lines are going great" he said sitting back in his chair as Steph gave her husband another worried look. He gave her a reassuring smile and lead her out of the office

"Let's just keep an eye out for a while..." he said just as Steve walked in

"Hey guys…" he greeted with a smile

"Steve it's good to see you"

"Just passing through, I'm headed down to the locker room to meet up with Mark and the others"

"We're headed there now to go over for the Raw" Paul said

"Cool hey I heard about the new Chief Editor seems no one can stop talking about her"

"Yeah she's the best…she's Cold Stone's adopted daughter did you see her at the BBQ?" Vince asked, Steve shook his head

"No…I hear she's as beautiful as she is kind"

"Yeah she's a real sweetheart…and she's gotten us out of some real hot water too" Vince said

"I'll probably introduce myself after the meeting"

"Her little sister is one of your great fans too…well right under me of course" Paul said with a tease in his bright blue eyes. Steve grinned

"Yeah right…" he said leaving

"Is it just me or does he resemble Caterina in a way" Steph said noticing

"Baby she's Asian"

"No she's mixed…her mother was Asian…father American…"

"You don't think…?" Vince began turning to them as they all gave each other a thoughtful look

"Well…it is possible…she's twenty-two…" Steph began

#

Kenzie relaxed on the couch and watched some of the recorded matches on the big screen T.V. It had been a couple hours into the workday when Caterina's cell rang

"Anderson…" she answered

"Hey darlin' we're about done Steve is looking to meet you, you ready?"

Her heart began to beat faster than a Jackrabbit

"Um…yeah…" she whispered turning to Kenzie who was busy watching one of Sting's matches…

_"How Ironic…" _she thought realizing that, that one of the greatest icons in the WWE could be her biological father and knew her mother.

"I'll be up in a few to pick up Kenzie than"

"Yeah…" was pretty much all she could say as she hung up the phone

"Hey Caterina when are we going to lunch?" Kenzie asked her stomach growling, Caterina turned to her as she tried to relax

"Um…Mark just called…he's going to pick you up to hang out with the guys and some of the girls…" she said a bit nervous, Kenzie arched an eyebrow

"Caterina are you okay?" she asked Caterina grinned and nodded just as the door opened, her heart jumped into her throat.


	10. Past at the door

He stared at the black and white pictures of the bitch that stabbed and left his father to die. Because of her he had to change his identity and lay low for a few years before it was safe to come back out Her driving and going to work, her going to the store, coming from the doctor's office…etc.

"She was adopted by Steve and Kristin Anderson, retired wrestler and works at the WWE headquarters"

He threw a brown package on the table as the other man; a balding short man with a beer belly who looked like he hadn't showered in a week dressed in a brown trench coat and hat.

Taking the package, he put it on the inside of his trench coat

"She lives in a high security neighborhood…best money can buy so the best way to get to her is at work…Sister goes to the University of Houston…I talked to someone on the inside, they say they are willing to help, their contact information is there..." the man said as he turned to both men

One had short black hair with brown eyes, medium height and fairly muscled, while the other had graying brown hair and beady eyes and a bit taller with a nasty scar across his throat

"Good…I want to make that little bitch suffers…"

"Our agreement is that I get Caterina…."

"You can have the bitch…I'll take her sweet little sister…from what you told me…it'll be fun making her watch"

Joey Thurman grinned as he turned back to Caterina's picture

"You really have grown up into a tasty bitch…I'm going to have fun with you little Caterina"

"oh one more thing…I heard some rumors that Mick Rome has an eye out for the girl…also a Dr. Gibbs has an interest in the girl" the private detective said

Dave heard about the man…a son-of-a-bitch wanted by a lot of a powerful Russian family but being under the FBI's eye, and having his own inside rat they haven't made a move

"The fuck does Rome want with her?"

"Beats me…but if he's looking for her than we gotta keep low for now…" Joey said

"We'll bide our time…wait to see what he'll do..." Joey added

"How do you know this Dr. has an interest in Caterina" Joey asked turning his brown eyes toward the PD

"He hired me to spy on the girl…wanting pictures…seems he's obsessed with her" the PD said leaving them now that his job was done

Joey clenched his jaw

One thing for sure is that the bitch belonged to him

"We'll wait for Mick's next move for now let's go visit the good Dr." Joey said knowing that he would be a loose end he would have to get rid of.


	11. A Father and Daughter Reunite

Caterina stood up as Mark opened the door and walked in followed by Steve Borden.

Kenzie's eyes went wide as she turned to see the famous Sting walk in as he turned to stare at Caterina.

Steve froze as he turned to see the Chief Editor and it was as if he were staring at Anna. The silence stretched until Mark finally broke it

"Kenzie…come on…let's go have some lunch" he said Kenzie nodded and stood up following him out the door.

With one more reassuring look toward Caterina, he closed the door

"Mr. Borden…um…please…have a seat" she said almost breathless

Steve shook his head and blinked a few times as he cleared his throat and approached one of the leather sofas placed in front of her desk.

He could only stare at her, she was a beautiful woman who looked so much like her mother but had some of his features.

"You look so much like your mom…but I can see me in there too" he said Caterina forced herself not to cry as she looked down at the picture in her hands than back at him as a stubborn tear escaped.

She quickly wiped the tear away

"How did you know my mother…" she asked Steve blinked feeling tears blurring his vision as he cleared his throat

"Uh…she was a waitress at one of my favorite places to eat…I fell in love instantly…we began dating for a two years, I was just getting into wrestling and she was so supportive about it…I wanted to propose to her but uh…one day she just disappeared leaving a note…she said she loved me and something about not wanting to see me get hurt…it left me heartbroken and confused" he explained as a tear escaped

"When…?" Caterina whispered

"Right before New year's…I was going to propose to her to start our life together…it was…." Steve clenched his jaw as he tried to control his emotions

"It was the last night we spent together…it explains…" he began turning his eyes toward her, Caterina slowly placed the picture in front of him

"But she came back" she whispered as he took the picture and he released a bitter laugh

"Yeah she…she did…I demanded answers…I was furious with her but she explained to me that she did it to keep me safe…saying that some loan shark...a dangerous man was after her and that's why she had to leave…saying he found her and that she had to disappear again but that she was back and if I still wanted her in my life. I told her yes…I never stopped loving your mother, she was the other part of me…after the picture was taken…she said she had to travel back to Montana and that she would return with a surprise to wait for her, I gave her the engagement ring before she did. I told her I would protect her and that we would do everything necessary to keep her safe…I never heard from her again…" Steve whispered his voice broken

Tears escaped as she wiped them away stubbornly

"She…was killed…we use to live in the mountains of Montana…" Caterina whispered

"He found her…" he stated as he wiped his hand across his mouth as he leaned back in the chair, tears escaping, Caterina nodded sadly

"I was five…I…remember she left me with an old kind hearted woman…Mom…she told me to run towards the back of the woods…and to hide…she was murdered and the cabin was burnt to the ground…Hunters…found me and they put me in foster care…I could only save the picture…" she explained

They stayed silent as he absorbed all the information

"I should have gone with her…she insisted that I stay that she would be back on Saturday…but she never came…I should have never let her go alone…" he whispered as his emotions broke his voice

"If you did…you wouldn't be sitting here right now…and your children wouldn't be here Steve…she saved you…I…hope this doesn't interfere with your family…" she mumbled her heart shattering all over again; though she had Steve and Kristin and she would be forever grateful for them, this man was her flesh and blood who she didn't have a choice in the matter to be a part of. Maybe she was being overly selfish for wanting him too.

Steve turned to her once she said that, seeing the devastation in her face, he knew she was afraid that after all this time and because of her age that he didn't want her in her life.

Boy was she wrong

"Hey…" he said standing and walking around her desk, turning her around to face him

"You are the only thing I have left of your mother…you both were taken from me but somehow fate brought you to me…you are my child…my baby…a part of me, and I know Stone adopted you and I will forever be grateful for that but that won't stop me from being a part of your life and I love you with all my heart you and if you want we can make up for the lost time" he said

Caterina stared at him allowing the tears to escape as she nodded and buried herself into his arms.

Steve hugged her tightly as he allowed his emotions to overflow, kissing her hair he held her tightly

Steve swore that nothing would ever take her away from him...

Suddenly a soft meow caught his attention as they pulled away and laughed at the small kitten

"Hey there little guy…" Steve said taking him into his embrace noticing the different color eyes which were one brown and one gray just like Caterina's Steve turned to her and wiped the tears away with his thumb

"Just like your eyes…your mom had beautiful piercing gray eyes, almost like a silver color a unique feature about her because both her parents being Japanese it was a rare thing. But it looks like you have both our eyes" he said with a wobbly grin tapping her nose, Caterina smiled as he scratched the back of Cheshire's head before putting him down and standing.

"Okay sweetheart…for now let's keep this between us two…though by looking at you I think people are starting to get the idea…but hopefully with the show they'll be distracted…once I get back we'll get together with Steve, Kristine, Sabine and the kids…that way you get to meet your brothers and sister"

"Would Sabine mind?" Caterina asked worried

"Of course she wouldn't honey…she will understand alright…you are a part of our family, Sabine knows about Anna we have no secrets between us…I have to head out" he said writing down his contact information, kissing her forehead he left her.

Caterina smiled just as Mark and Kenzie returned from lunch, some food in their hands

"Where's Sting?" Kenzie asked

"He had to leave…" she answered, Mark noticed that her eyes and nose were a little red

"You okay darlin'?" he asked worried as he placed the food down

Caterina gave him a breathtaking smile that had the air leave his lungs as he felt like he was punched in the chest as his heart leaped to his throat

"Everything's perfect…" she answered, Kenzie turned to her

"So…" she began

"If you're wondering if he's my father than yes he is…"

"How did he take it?" Mark said

"He took it perfectly fine…he says that we should keep it to ourselves till after you guys return from Atlanta…that way we can get, Dad, mom and his wife and kids together to tell them so we can't say anything till than" she said as Kenzie smiled hugging her

"That's awesome! My sister's related to Sting and dating the Undertaker! Do you know how long I've been dreaming about this?" she asked as both Mark and Caterina burst out laughing as Mark leaned over and placed a kiss against her lips

"Okay…enough of that…I'm hungry" Kenzie as she went on to take the food out


	12. It's all coming back now

It had been a few weeks since Mark and her father left for Raw.

Caterina had buried herself in work making sure everything was going as it should when a light knock was at her door

"Come in…" she answered

Dean walked in

"Hey beautiful…you want to grab some lunch?" he asked, Caterina looked up and at the clock

"Yeah…" she said with a smile standing she grabbed her things

"My car or yours?" she asked

"Pfft…yours…can I drive?" he asked Caterina laughed and handed him the keys.

#

Mick watched as she walked out with one of the wrestlers releasing a carefree laugh as the man said a joke.

Her laugh caused chills to run all throughout his body, she was a just as beautiful as Anna if not even more so. She wore a short black pencil shirt with knee high boot platforms that brought attention to her long well-toned legs, a classic white button down shirt fit her gracefully, her thick long black hair was brushed back away from her angelic face. Mick literally shook from desire.

He couldn't have her mother but since finding out that she had a little girl he swore that he would take her daughter instead, he just had to bide his time since the FBI was breathing down his neck, though he enjoyed watching her and he was impatient to take her but he forced himself not to make any rash decisions.  
For now he would just have to introduce himself.

"Good afternoon"

Caterina gasped and turned to face an elderly man with thin hair and beady black eyes and generally not very pleasant to look at with two burly men standing behind him, it was almost like staring into one of those mafia crime movie scenes.

But staring at the man, flash like photographs ran through her mind like a movie reel as she clearly remembered seeing the man's face standing a few feet away watching as her home burned down along with her dead mother inside.

Dean immediately went to her side and stood just in front of her

"Can I help you?" he asked looking down at the men

"Certainly…your Dean Ambrose…I have to say we are big fans…we just saw you and well we were wondering if you can give us your autograph, my name is Mick and these two are Charlie and Eric" he introduced the two men who gave them a nod

Dean though felt a bit suspicious and uncomfortable around these men, that and that name sounded a bit too familiar, clenching his jaw he nodded

"Sure man…you have pen and pepper?"

At the request the two burly men took out a pen and paper each and handed it to Ambrose. He quickly signed them and handed it back

"Thank you Mr. Ambrose and who might be this beautiful angel be?" Mick asked Dean blocked his view

"My girlfriend…glad to have met you gentlemen...but we have to get back" he said turning and opening the door for Caterina who quickly entered the car, closing it he walked over to his side and got in. Caterina refused to look at the man or she might black out. Closing her eyes, she counted to one hundred, trying to block the images of that night with images of Mark. His smile, his beautiful green eyes, his long black hair, his kisses. How she wished he were there luckily it was only one more day for him to come back.

Mick continued to stare at Caterina until finally the wrestler pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. Grinning he and his goons returned to the car. He couldn't wait till he finally made her his.

"Baby girl you okay…?" Dean said turning to look at her, taking her hand and squeezing. Caterina opened her eyes as a tear escaped

"I know…" she whispered

Dean looked confused as they drove back to headquarters

"Know what baby?" Dean asked

"I know who killed my mother"

Dean turned to her in shock

"Fuck…." He muttered as they got back, he needed to get back to Vince and Steve asap.


	13. Past comes knocking

Dean walked Caterina inside the building quickly and headed straight to Vince's office.

Not bothering to knock he walked in with a shocked Caterina.

Luckily Vince was there talking with Steph, Paul, and Shane, Steph saw the state that Caterina was in and immediately was at her side

"Caterina…? Honey what's wrong, all three men turned to Dean demanding an explanation

"We've got a serious problem…call Steve now…" Dean said

Vince got on the phone and dialed Steve's number

"Dean what the hell is going on?" Paul asked as Steph hugged Caterina to her, her skin felt cold clammy and pale

"Shane…get her some water…" she said but Caterina shook her head

"Bathroom…" she whispered as she stood and rushed to the bathroom in Vince's office, Steph on her heels. She hovered over the toilet and threw up, Steph held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly

Dean turned to the mean

"Do you guys know anyone named Mick?" he asked all three shook their heads

"Dean what the fuck are you talking about…?" Vince said just as he heard Steve pick up

"Steve…you need to get over here asap" Vince said hanging up

"We need the guys over here…" Dean began

"Shane…help me with Caterina" Steph called from the bathroom as she flushed the toilet. Shane turned to see Caterina leaning against Steph, he immediately went over and picked her up bridal style and headed to the couch where he gently sat her on the couch, Steph grabbed some wet towels and placed them on top of her head as Caterina leaned against her.

Caterina closed her eyes trying to think about Mark.

Steve and Kristin walked in only to see a distraught Caterina

"What happened?" Steve said rushing over to her on the couch

"Baby…what's wrong…?" Kristin whispered cupping her cheek

"My God she's freezing Steve" she said worried

"She's in shock" Steph said holding the towel to her head

Steve stood up furious

"What the hell is going on?" Steve demanded

"She said she knows who killed her mother…" Dean said causing the room to go silent

"That name Mick sounds so damn familiar…" Dean muttered rubbing his chin

"Mick? What the hell does— "Vince began

"Unless we are talking about the loan shark Mick Rome…" Shane said, Dean snapped his fingers

"That's it…I knew I heard that name before…we were just leaving the restaurant and heading back when some man with two burly looking dudes came over and introduced themselves as fans. It was like something out of a mafia movie or something

"They wanted my autograph…Caterina went pale the minute she saw the old guy who introduced himself just as Mick…I got her in the car and we sped off back here. Seeing him must have triggered something" Dean explained

"Jesus…do you think…?" Shane began as they turned to Caterina who opened her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks

"He…was there…he killed her…he killed her…" she whispered her voice breaking before she was swept in darkness.

"Caterina!?" Kristin said as tears blurred her vision

"She passed out…" Shane said as Steph held her, tears in her own eyes

"What are we going to do?" she whispered

"We gotta call the police…put her under protection…from the look that Mick was giving Caterina, he seemed really interested in her…he asked who she was I just told her she was my girlfriend…where's Kenzie?" Dean said

"In class…"

"I'll go pick her up…" he said running out of the office

"We'll meet back at my house and we'll call the cops from there" Steve said

#

Mark couldn't wait to get back to Caterina, the past few weeks were torture for him and he had missed her terribly. The show went on better than expected as always as he won against Big Show and Randy against Batista and of course the fans went wild with the return of Sting and Michelle.

Though he wasn't too happy with the bitch as she tried every imaginable way to win him back but he just turned her down and yet somehow she just kept coming back.

The boys had the next coming weeks off and he couldn't wait to spend them with Caterina and Kenzie, he wanted to show them the ranch and introduce them to his kids. He grinned to himself as he shook his head.

He knew he was in love with Caterina the minute he knew he wanted her a part of his children's lives

"What's with the grin man?" Mark turned to Sting and shrugged it off

"Nothing man…just thinking…"

"Something funny?" he asked

"Nah just random thinking…" Mark said, he had decided to wait to tell Sting about him and Caterina until the whole situation of him being her father was out in the open.

Roman finished talking to Vince, his heart in his throat

"Aye lad what's wrong?" Sheamus said

"It's Caterina…" he said at that moment Sting turned to the men, he was about to ask but John who sat in front of Mark and Sting beat him to the punch

"What's wrong? Is Caterina okay?" he asked

"No…Vince said to meet up at Steve's place asap"

"Did they say what was wrong?" Sting asked, Mark's heart sunk to his toes as his stomach twisted into tight knots. His hand gripping the seat arm till his knuckles turned white

"No…"

Mark wanted to scream as he turned his eyes toward the screen, seeing the news and noticed a picture of Rick Gibbs the doctor that saw Caterina for her hand on the news, it read something about his body being found.


	14. Author's Note

**To my Reviewers,Followers, Favorites, just wanted to let you know that I re-wrote and re-edited all of the chapters and made some changes so if you can please go and read Chapter one as I tweaked and changed the story up and bit**

**Blessings! :)**

**Dark Creed**


End file.
